


Monsters are People also

by Lady_Kaie



Series: FFXV Supernatural (No not the show) Musings [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Boys Kissing, Competition, Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Reapers, Sex Magic, Sleeping Together, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: The return of the light brought a few new things along with it...Our favorite chocobros have changed a bit and are trying to figure out how to live in the rebuilding world.A whole lot of therapy and a little bit of loving...This first chapter looks at Vampires vs. Werewolves and the subject of blood comes up.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia/Reader, Iris Amicitia & Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Supernatural (No not the show) Musings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987192
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: FFXV Halloween Week 2020





	1. Dating when you're a monster

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on a collection! I hope this is okay. I may have taken the prompts a bit too literally...
> 
> If I forgot to tag please please let me know! I tagged in advance for the future chapters. 
> 
> Again... I hope I'm doing this right! If not feel free to delete it! Thanks!
> 
> NSFW and explicit rating chosen just in case... (chances are it'll happen)

“Welcome to M.A.P.A!” The bright cheery blond with curved horns atop her head jumped up from the desk she had been sitting at and quickly skirted the length of it to stand in front of the two men who had just walked in.

She was a lithe thing, no bigger than a twig, and both men rolled their eyes behind dark sunglasses in relation to her chipper nature. There was nothing chipper about this day!

M.A.P.A or Monsters Are People Also had been in operation for close to five years now. Ever since the light came back and with it a whole multitude of startling discoveries. You see, the daemons disappeared along with the Astral’s but the remnants of their destructive magic hadn’t…

Now Eos was inhabited not only by mortal men, but various types of mythological creatures and monsters that were once mere fables used to scare children or enrapture the dark aspects of the human psyche. At M.A.P.A. the goal was to help both monsters, as they had just decided to dub themselves, and people get along as best they could. M.A.P.A. also tried to get the monsters to understand their new conditions.

“Yeah yeah. We’re here to meet with Mr. Alcai.” The mountainous man grumbled, jerking roughly at his leather jacket as a few passersby took in an eye full of his companion.

“No need to be so terribly rude Gladiolus.” The other man hissed, showing off bright fangs that glistened in the blinding white lights of the office. “She’s merely doing her job.” He turned his unamused face back to the girl and motioned to the door. “Is Mr. Alcai in?”

“Oh why yes sir! He should be with you very shortly. I’ll message him that you two have arrived.”

Gladiolus, a man who looked like he was muscle stacked on top of muscle with little need for softness on his body, lumbered toward one of the sitting chairs that he dwarfed and plopped down. Clad in thick leather pants, biker boots and belted leather jacket with no shirt, he was the epitome of a ‘bad boy’.

And he looked so odd next to the finely dressed slender man who was opposite him in every way. Whereas Gladiolus was tall dark and handsome, the other, Ignis, exuded an inner light that made him glow from every orifice of skin that the eye could see. He was pale flesh and long lean limbs with defined features. Plump lips that begged for kisses and enchanting green eyes wreathed in the thickest black lashes that any woman would kill for, he was dressed in a suit and smart polished shoes that didn’t have a mark on them. Both men knew how to make an impression that was for certain.

“Send them in please.”

Gladio heard the intercom before Ignis did and jolted up, throwing a look over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “You coming?”

“Why no. I thought I would sit here and let you go through this whole debacle by yourself! Why would you want me there anyway. You always have so many better things to do with all of your friends.” Ignis retorted with a flick of his head that sent his regal nose up into the air.

Gladiolus grit his teeth and stomped after his companion right into the open office door where the therapist was waiting. This was ridiculous! HE didn’t need therapy! Ignis was the one who had changed, not him!

“Afternoon gentleman. It has been quite sometime since you have been in. Please sit. Tell me what we will be discussing today.” Mr. Alcai murmured in his most calming voice that did not seem to placate either man.

The two threw themselves onto his sofa and immediately crossed their legs facing away from one another, leaning as close to the arms of the couch as they could. With a dim to the lights, he implored the sunglasses to be removed and once they were, he too sat down in the large leather armchair across from them.

Decor was minimalist so that the focus could remain on the clients, who were clearly looking for anything to distract themselves with so they wouldn’t have to deal with each other.

After five long minutes, Mr. Alcai sighed and quietly asked, “How are things with your girlfriend?”

Well that did it…

Gladiolus let out a snarl worthy of any battlefield and shot a look at Ignis that could have set the man’s hair on fire. “Everything would be fine! If someone would stop pouting and refusing to sleep in the room.”

“And how praytell am I to sleep in the room? You know I am a light sleeper and as of late you have been arriving at all hours…”

“You know that I’m more active this time of year. I need to be out and run…”

“Oh? I didn’t realize that running meant being out at bars!”

“That was one time!”

“Gentleman.” Mr. Alcai interrupted as gently as he possibly could, holding up a hand and receiving two glares that wished death upon him for the interruption. He was made of fairly tough stuff though. “Ignis, I sense a significant amount of hostility. Can you tell Gladiolus what is bothering you?”

“Why? He’ll just tell me I’m wrong.”

“Well maybe you are!” Gladio bit out as he swiveled to face the other man. Again, Mr. Alcai’s hand raised and he pointed to Ignis to continue.

Sighing in defeat, knowing that he couldn’t keep all of this in, he pursed his lips and attempted to ramble out his thoughts without too much emotion. “It has been hard this past year. Gladio has made a lot of friends in the Werewolf community…”

“You’ve made vampire friends!”

“Gladio…” Mr. Alcai interrupted with a chiding look, “It’s Ignis’ turn.”

The behemoth grumbled but fell silent and Ignis continued. “We used to spend a lot more time together. And now…”

“But Iggy, I ask you to come out with us…”

Ignis scoffed. “Please! None of them like me. I’m a vampire and they are werewolves. All I hear about is how much better they are than I am.” And in his mind, Gladiolus had begun to act that way as well. He paraded around their girlfriend like he was the Gods’ gift and received so much more of her attention…

Gladio grew silent at the accusation and Mr. Alcai cocked his head in a gesture of curiosity. “It just felt so nice hanging out with people like me. I felt so alone those first few years.”

“I’ve been right here!”

“I know Iggy. Baby…” Tentatively, he took Ignis’ hand and pulled it to his lips. “You’ve changed too.”

“Are you saying you don’t…” Thick red tears pooled in startlingly breathtaking jade orbs, forcing Gladio to action.

“That is not what I’m saying. I love you. I love our life together. I would never leave you. I would never want to!” This man was his whole world. They had been together through thick and thin since they were sixteen. And now they finally had a third with them that didn’t turn them against each other or get jealous at the drop of a hat. She wanted to love and be loved just like they did.

“Baby… I just don’t always know how to approach you now.”

Ignis’ tears streaked little crimson lines down his pale cheeks, but despite the pain, he turned toward Gladiolus and let his other hand be engulfed by the massive paw waiting for him. “I felt you had been pulling away from us… from me… I heard what your friends said about me feeding from you…”

They had not been kind. Saying that Gladio was a feeding bag for a vamp and worth nothing more to Ignis than nourishment. Ignis on the other hand knew that he had been touchy lately. He was ready for a certain stage in his life and Gladio had been avoiding it like the plague.

“You know that doesn’t matter to me.”

“Yes but you still see them.” That hurt more than anything. That they said nasty things about their relationship and Gladiolus still entertained their company. 

“Far less baby. Only at training. I punched the last guy who said you were a filthy blood sucker.”

“You did?” Ignis’ eyes brightened with joy and he all but pressed against Gladio’s strong chest, seeking comfort he had been denying himself. The former Ignis would not have condoned violence, however the new him was moved by the protective gesture. Claiming one’s territory came with being a monster far more than it ever had as a human. All of these changes were rather fascinating.

“Of course I did. Like I’m going to let someone talk smack about the man I love? I don’t think so.” Gladio cupped his lover’s cheek tenderly and eased a tender kiss to his slightly bitten lips. Ignis always had a tendency to bite his lips when he was upset, but nowadays he had to deal with fangs. “Stop biting them baby, I hate when you hurt yourself.”

Mr. Alcai cleared his throat and smiled. “So, Ignis has been feeling left out of things. Gladiolus why don’t you share what has been going on with you?”

The larger man turned a soft shade of pink to be reminded of his boyfriend’s feelings, but he did turn to Ignis and whisper a quiet apology. “I’m sorry Iggy. I know I’ve been out a lot. And I know I haven’t come to get you when you leave the bed. I should have. Instead of just being pissy at you.”

“Why have you been pissy at me?” Ignis truly didn’t understand and he had been attempting to, but he could not comprehend what he had done.

Gladio bowed his head and wiped at his face roughly, feeling absolutely foolish. “It’s… when you bite her…”

“To feed. Gladio we have been over this…”

“It’s not then Iggy. It’s when we have sex… “ His copper eyes darted nervously toward the therapist who was completely focused on the conversation. Smirking when he realized that Gladio wanted at least the illusion of privacy, he bowed his head and only then did the other man continue. “It’s just that… I noticed that she comes…. REALLY hard when you do it.”

The dark blond furrowed his brow, confusion present in his swirling eyes while he attempted to piece together the problem. “Yes. I know. She always has. So do you…”

This time Gladio’s blush went from rose to scarlet. “I know. But I’ve never been inside of her when you did it. And… she’s never done that with me.” It was petty! He knew it! But, they had always had so many ups and downs when it came to women.

It wasn’t that he and Iggy didn’t love each other enough to just be the two of them, for the vast majority of their lives they had just shared a woman as an evening companion and nothing more. Then in their twenties they had become interested in a few but it never worked out. The woman always chose one man over the other, or tried to pit them against each other, or worse, tried to break them up.

Now, Ignis and Gladio were a team, they both knew it, so if they had a woman who was trying to separate them, then she had to go. But sometimes, losing that extra warmth had been hurtful and it caused a few bouts of jealousy and worry in both men.

Then came along their little warrior. She was from Altissa, serving as the Priestess to Leviathan’s shrine and had somehow survived the wreckage of that fateful day. She had been the one to give Luna the trident, and the one that helped Gladio with Ignis when the darkness came. She had been vital to the hunts during the dark years, and Ignis and Gladio had pursued her relentlessly. Naturally she had been terrified and put a lot of distance between herself and the two of them, but after the world changed she came back…

Changed.

She had been touched, instead of cursed, by the Astral’s remnant power and was given the gift of magic. In essence, she was a witch. And those monsters who called to her for safe haven, were Ignis, Gladio, Prompto and Noctis. It came to be learned that Witches were somewhat of a ‘safe’ place for cursed creatures, and none of their supernatural abilities would harm them. Basically, witches were little Astral’s who had the duty of keeping all of the monsters in line. Monsters were drawn to their witch by way of her power and heart.

Even when she had come back to them, she had been wary and after a long year of courtship the three cemented their relationship with one another and things had been wonderful. Too wonderful. 

This was the longest relationship Ignis and Gladio had ever had with a woman and Gladio couldn’t help but wonder when the other shoe was going to drop. “That’s why I’ve been trying to get her attention and staying close. It’s probably why I haven’t drawn you back to bed too… I just… I have to prove that I’m a good lover too.”

Ignis’ heart just about shattered in his chest to see how his beloved warrior’s shoulders drooped, that proud posture crumbled beneath his hidden shame. Shame that had no place in their relationship. “Gladio,” Tilting those copper orbs up to his own, Ignis flashed his most brilliant smile and leaned in for a soft kiss. “You are a wonderful lover. And my bite does that with both of you. She cannot help that she reacts that way. But there are things you do to her that I cannot…” That wasn’t easy for him to admit, but it was true.

“Like what?” The overgrown wolf grumbled, watching his fingertips rub and stroke over Ignis’ hands as though the answers were waiting for him against those pale knuckles.

The former advisor chuckled. “Well there are only things she’ll let you do…” He strokes a line down Glado’s face that immediately earns him a grin.

Their darling girlfriend was so terribly shy about her size, and refused to engage in certain acts with Ignis because she is curvy and feels that she is too large for him despite the fact that his strength is tenfold what it once was. She also does not go sit on his lap as readily or allow herself to be carried. Gladio on the other hand can manhandle her without pause. Or perhaps it is because he doesn’t allow her to shy away from him? 

Gladio tugs Ignis in close and kisses his cheek a little roughly but it is only due to emotion. “Come back to the bed Iggy. I’m sorry I’ve been such a pain.”

“I am too, my love.” Ignis sighed happily, nuzzling into the crook of the strong tattooed neck that he had made a home against long ago. Even before he was a vampire, this was his home. It always would be. “And… you should spend time with your friends…” Alright, that had tasted absolutely horrible in his mouth.

Gladio shook his head. “No baby. I need to be home right now. I need… “ He had been running from this for a while and he knew it. The moment that Ignis’ green orbs shot open in horrified pleasure he gave a nod and continued. “It’s time Iggy.”

“Truly?” Strong, lithe fingertips all but dug straight through Gladio’s cheeks, creating little half moon indents across his stubbled jaw. It was as if he were trying to peer straight down to his soul and make sure that he wasn’t lying.

Gladio wasn’t. He had been terrified to make this next step, but he had done enough running. That and he knew Ignis would be there to help him every step of the way. “Only with you and her, Iggy. The three of us, together.”

“Always together my love!” Ignis was giddy with his excitement, far beyond thrilled to cling to propriety as he tossed himself across Gladio’s chest and kissed him wildly right there in front of their therapist.

Mr. Alcai chuckled at the happy couple and smiled. “Well, you two hardly needed me.”

Gladio laughed and kissed Ignis back, “No you helped a lot Mr. Alcai. We always have a hard time talking, but you make it easier to get down to the root of the problem.”

“Indeed.” Ignis smiled happily, perched on his lover’s lap. 

Mr. Alcai was the first to stand and offered his hand to each man as they prepared to go. Hand in hand, Gladiolus and Ignis walked out of the therapist’s office and once outside in the bright sunshine they both sighed with the release of their stresses that were no longer weighing them down.

Ignis groaned at the obnoxious bright autumn sun and leaned into the shadow of Gladio’s body. He wouldn’t burn from the sun like old tales claimed, but it did fatigue him. “You gotta start wearing your hat Iggy.”

“I hate hats and you know it.”

“I know baby.” He kissed the man’s forehead and led them to the car, chuckling to himself as he slid into the drivers seat. “So, wanna go for a run with me tonight?”

Ignis was not a runner, but for Gladio he would. “That sounds nice. A bit of fresh air would do me good.”

“Yeah and we can finally determine who’s faster.” 

“Gladio darling. Let’s not start competing again. Vampires and Werewolves both have their positives and negatives.” When Gladiolus didn’t look too thrilled, he patted the man’s cheek and shook his head. “Let’s just say that you are the best werewolf and I am the best vampire…”

“Deal.” Gladio picked up his boyfriends hand tenderly, kissed the back of it and pulled out onto the road. He didn’t really want to compete with Iggy, he just liked to tease him.

That and he knew, vampire or not, his Ignis was the best man around. No one could hold a candle to him.

“Though… you do shed a lot.” 

“Hey! You said we weren’t competing.” Gladio gave the hand in his a sharp tug and pressed his mouth against the pliant one waiting for him. The light was red, and he had plenty of time to stroke a line across his tongue with a pointed canine which allowed red liquid to burst forth. Ignis latched both hands on the side of the mans face and drank languidly, taking long, slow pulls against the tongue in his mouth until he pulled away breathless with just a tiny streak coating his lower lip. 

“You’re so easy…”

“Is that an insult?”

“I don’t think so.” Gladio grinned wolfishly, startling when the car behind him honked.

Ignis’ grin widened into something feral and hungry as he said, “Take me home, so i can sink my fangs into something else. Now.” His whisper was a naughty caress straight down to Gladio’s thick cock that was already at maximum hardness beneath unforgiving leather.

Letting out a groan, Gladio knew full well what that meant and pushed his foot through the floorboard, sending a jolt of gas through the car to get them going. He peeled into the driveway and barely got the car into park before he shut it off and yanked Iggy out of the passenger side. A swat to his leather clad behind made him growl, the sound rumbling through the large house as he hit the door with Ignis slung over his shoulder. Locating you was easy enough considering you were at the kitchen table sewing. One massive arm wrangled you in easily, sending you over his shoulder as well.

Finally! Peace. Well… kind of...

That night Gladio spent both of his lovers showing them that werewolves were definitely good for something. They had a lot of stamina.

Which he proved again when Ignis and himself went for their run, while you slumbered, and he had to carry his tired vampire home.


	2. WeWoTv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus on Werewolves. A various mix of concepts though.
> 
> Please enjoy... just delving a little more into this little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Werewolf... though many other things are discussed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ignis let out a hiss with the introduction of sunlight against his nude and very tired body. A few days had passed since the counseling appointment and in that time, Gladiolus and he had repaired all of the issues in their relationship. Unfortunately, now they were fielding the hurt that came from their beloved witch, who had drowned herself in them and was now in quick retreat. “Gladio! It’s barely noon…” Once upon a time he would have been mortified to sleep so late, but anymore it was his 2 a.m. “Why are the curtains open!” On both the bed and the window he might add!

Gladio groaned and watched as ignis searched for the plush body of their lover, but she was already up and at work on a few things for Prompto and his death day. His birthday was already celebrated, but tragically he had died a few day after, a day before Halloween actually, from the curse. The Astral’s curse that made him a zombie…

Of all things to be for eternity, poor Prom had to become a zombie! Not that it was the worst thing in the world thankfully, because it was nothing like in the books and movies. Well, for the most part. He was technically dead. Gladio had to put up the effort to shove the thoughts out of his mind so that he could focus on the colossal mistake he had forgotten about that was about to arrive. 

“Sorry Iggy. I forgot that I signed up for that thing on WeWoTv.”

“WeWo Tv?” Ignis rolled to his back and pushed a silk covered pillow over his eyes. Gladio stopped everything he was doing and just stared at his boyfriend. Fully erect and perfect pale skin…

“Damnit Iggy! We can’t have sex! She’s mad at us still.” She just couldn’t resist them. All day she would be mad, forcing them to go without her attention and then at night when she came to bed she came apart in their arms. Each night Gladio woke to her in tears, and felt more and more like the monster he was. 

Ignis rolled off of the bed and slammed the curtains shut on the other side of the bed so that he could at least avoid the sunlight from the window on the other end of the room. “I am aware.” He grunted in disapproval. Whatever had happened to the eloquent, well spoken tactician had all but fled the premesis when Ignis became a vampire.

His sex drive went up, blood lust was intense as all get out considering he had two active lovers to give attention to, and what was more, he absolutely loved the rush that came with his heightened senses. Being a young vampire he was still getting them under control and not letting them run away with him. Thankfully with a witch he had a daily food source, and Gladio always obliged him when he was peckish.

Still, he hadn’t treated their lover well in the past few days. Each time she finally came out of hiding the part of his brain that ran on instinct just screamed at him to lay claim to what was his. He would never hurt her! But he would be a liar if he said that he couldn’t feel her hurt. The fight between Gladiolus and him had boiled over into their relationship with her and it had hurt her feelings. “Gladio?” Ignis put his shirt on and quickly retrieved a pair of slacks from the closet which he slid into, commando. “I’m not sure what to do… And what in the Astrals’ name is WeWoTv?”

Gladio finished picking up the room and tossed everything that had been on the floor in the hamper, letting the lid fall shut. “I know… We need to stop jumping on her when she comes around for one.”

“I know… but a whole day without her!”

“It’s called punishment Ignis.”

“And it is!” He grumphed, again, knowing that they were in the wrong and not her. With a few flicks of his fingers, his tie was in place. The buttons of his vest were next and his small sleeve garters were strapped on as he slid out of the room. “Now what is WeWoTv?”

Gladio turned quickly to get a last check of his hair, the rest of him dressed in typical Gladio fashion with a far too tight plain black tank and a pair of black cargo pants that were semi covered by combat boots. When he caught sight of Ignis he sighed. “It’s WereWolf Tv… and baby I asked you to wear something casual…”

Ignis glanced down at himself. He was in light grey slacks, wing tipped black shoes, grey vest and tie, with a very becoming (if he did say so himself) black shirt that was painted littered with constellations all over the fabric. “What? You know I do not wear patterned fabric on formal occasions.” His tone was full of pomp that somehow tried to sound innocent.

Gladio just rolled his eyes. Werewolves were notorious for being rather ‘lazy’ about their appearance. Not because they didn’t like clothes….

No that wasn’t true. They hated clothes! He ran so hot nowadays that putting more fabric on his body than was necessary was just out of the question. Vampires on the other hand didn’t mind. It often made them seem unapproachable and therein lied the rift. “Of course, baby. Silly me.” He kissed the man on the cheek and headed down the stairs.

Their home, a rebuilt three story mansion with three separate wings, on the former site of the citadel that was completely destroyed, most of the rest of insomnia was a ghost town. Literally. A lot of the lost souls over the course of the darkness returned as ghosts and haunted the outskirts along with other creatures that remembered where their homes once were. The interior of the city was gated and warded with protection for the mortals, but monsters also lived amongst them. The ones who had a witch and could control themselves.

M.A.P.A. was a huge driving force in Eos, with offices posted in every major city to help where they could. Kings and Queens no longer ruled the world, it came down to self governance and small communities. Granted, Insomnia would forever follow a son of Lucis, and still turned toward the King of Light for guidance.

Gladio trotted down the stairs, and headed from the North wing of the mansion that belonged to Ignis, _____ and himself, to the center of the home where the public areas were perfectly cleaned for viewing. There was a kitchen, two living rooms, a library, ball room, and guest nook on the third floor with four rooms for anyone who came to visit. IT was a home in and of itself. The other two parts of the home were just a reason to indulge and revel in extravagance.

“Werewolf Tv?” Ignis hummed as he followed behind Gladio who was a bundle of nerves. It dawned on him why that sounded so familiar. “Wait… Gladio no!”

“Yeah.” He tried to sound sorry, but he wasn’t entirely sure that he was sorry. His friends had been getting to him with their constant digs at Ignis. Well, he had noticed that WeWoTv, which he subscribed to on his Tontube and watched in secret when he was in the bathroom, was doing a segment on famous werewolves and how they lived. So he had signed up. “I know you don’t like a lot of public baby, and I’m sorry, but I wanted to show people that Vampires and Werewolves can get along…”

Ignis had been prepared to be absolutely furious that his life was being barged into, but when his big, strong wolf flushed full of shy worry, he felt the anger fade away. “Oh Gladio. That is…” Too sweet. 

Gladio blushed ever darker, toeing at the ground with his huge boots, as he held his hand out for Ignis. “You are the most important to me. You… _______, Noct and Prom. This family,”

“Our family,” Ignis cooed happily, nuzzling at the man’s neck who held him.

Gladio nodded. “Our family. I love you all. And I just want to protect you how I could.” It was a game, a new type of war, but he would fight it.

The two held each other a little longer, jumping apart when a soft voice called out. “Is this alright?”

Ignis and Gladio both turned around to take sight of their beautiful witch with red rimmed eyes and streaked makeup that did not detract from her gorgeous face. Draped in a long sleeved black shirt and a thick black skirt made of patchworked materials, she was stunning. A former Priestess for the mighty Leviathan, she is tall and curved with muscle that honed itself over the dark years, though now she is rather soft…

Both of them like her that way. The way her skin feels beneath their fingers and their own muscled forms. The warmth she provides not only physically but emotionally, it just seeps out of her pores and claims each inch that comes in contact with them. She gives…

And gives. And they have done nothing but take lately. Both of them are ashamed, especially when her face remains focused on the ground. They are the only real family she has ever had considering she was orphaned upon Leviathan’s altar when she was but a baby. Growing up under the guidance of the Priestess who came before her, _______’s life wasn’t full of warmth or tenderness. Which was why she was so skittish of others.

“Hey,” Gladio can’t stand to see her so lost and quickly makes his way to her side. The slight jerk away from his presence is like taking a bastard sword to the gut. “I know we’ve been… baby girl. I am so sorry.” 

Ignis makes his way to her other side and lowers his face so that his nose is pressed against her cheek. There isn’t a significant height difference between ______ and Iggy, not like there is with Gladio. He is harder to run away from. “My Darling, please. We are terribly sorry. Tonight… tonight let us care for you.” 

She knows that he doesn’t mean in a sexual way, which is hard to deny because they have been fighting for the past few months and it has been hard not having their warmth and affection at the same times. For a while she felt torn between the two of them, a mere object in their game of tug of war, but now that they were finished, she was left worse for wear. “Not again.” She murmurs against Ignis’ smooth jaw, clenching Gladio’s hand tightly in her own. When he curls in around her back and they both ensure that things will change, she finally lets Ignis dab at her face with his black silk handkerchief and stands back so that Gladio can get a good look at her.

“You look great baby girl. As always.” She is in a flowing black dress with bell sleeves, belted at the waist, with splashes of color that hail from her beaded necklaces and earrings. All of which Prompto made her while he was in his jewelry making phase this summer. “You guys ready?”

Ignis and ________ barely had time to answer when the sound of their doorbell, the Addams family theme song, called out across the house. All three of them smiled. “Noct.” He could watch those movies on repeat.

________ pulled both men to a stop and quietly said, “I’m still upset.” Though that twinkle in her eyes that they had put there so many years ago was back after its short absence. 

Ignis kissed her cheek tenderly and nuzzled into her hair. “You have every right to be and we will more than make up for it.” Days! Days were going to be devoted to earning her favor. Days where they were at her beck and call. Even if she didn’t demand several days worth of attention, Ignis was going to give it to her.

So was Gladio. “That’s right. Just the three of us. Or family events if that’s what you want.” She had grown close to Prompto through her bond that kept him animated and Noctis was always around, popping in and out of the house at a moments notice, so the two of them spent a significant amount of time together. 

For all four men she was a fixture in their lives and if Ignis and Gladiolus didn’t see to her happiness, the other two would make sure there was hell to pay. 

It was Prompto’s voice that sent the three lovers flying apart and the sound of a television crew and host making their way into the mini citadel mansion that pushed them to get this afternoon started. “Ready?” Gladio asked, kissing both of his lovers on the lips.

“No.” They chirped in unison… vastly displeased but willing to do this for the monster community.

********

*Howl* “Good afternoon my fellow wolves. Today we are at the home of the former Shield to the King, and now big bad wolf, Gladiolus Amicitia. As always I am Aranea, and I will be your guide through this little excursion today.”

Aranea highwind. Another touched by the curse, and an alpha werewolf if anyone had ever seen one. She started WeWoTv on her own and in four short years it had become one of the top five channels across the planet. 

The door opened to Admit the silver haired woman, her long locks pulled into a high pony atop her head. That was about the only modest thing happening on her person, considering she was wearing a full leather jump suit that ensconced every single curve she possessed. “Hey! We heard you guys were coming. I’m Prompto.”

“Hello Prompto.” Aranea strode into the room like she owned it and was quickly followed by her camera man. These affairs were never overburdened with too much staff, she wanted it to look as real as possible and not staged. “And where is Gladiolus Amicitia.”

“Right here.” Gladio emerged from the side door with two others behind him that the camera man zoomed toward to catch the perfect angles of their familiar faces. 

Aranea grinned and stepped over to Gladio. “The viewers and I want to thank you for letting us into your home to see how one of the most famous, and elusive, werewolves on Eos lives.”

“No problem. Of course I had my own motives. I wanted the public to get to know my family and I’m hoping to bridge a gap between the communities.”

“Bridge gap… sure. That’s nice.” She motioned toward Ignis and _________ who looked very wary of the camera now being pointed in their faces with very little personal space given. “Ah… the infamous lovers. A coveted witch, a former Leviathan priestess and of course Ignis Scientia, Eos’ hottest vampire.”

This was the real story. A werewolf and vampire sharing a witch. Most witches weren’t involved with their cursed companions because they saw them as lesser beings, but this witch was pro monster. “Tell us, ________. What is it like having a werewolf for a lover?”

_________’s light colored eyes widened at such a statement and turning to Gladio for help, she quietly murmured, “It is nice? I…”

“Great. And how did you do it? Snag both a were and a vamp? How do you make them get along?”

Ignis nearly growled at the line of questioning, but thankfully Gladio spoke up before he could thoroughly lose his temper.

“Actually Ignis and I have been together since we were teens. We met _______ during the dark years, so we have all known each other for quite som time.” The camera swung sharply back to Gladio with the admission and Aranea quickly pushed her way up against Gladio so that only they were in the shot.

“Fascinating. So you have always been team vamp?”

#vampsandwolves #WereGladiolovesvamps #Wolflovespaleflesh #WitchWereandVampOHMY

Prompto watched his Chocochirp feed light up with all sorts of commentary on the live broadcasting happening. There were haters of course, but the influx of love from the communities was pretty awesome. “Holy crap! You guys are trending!”

The camera shot over to Prompto who quickly waved at the camera. “Hey everyone! Vamps and Weres can love each other! Keep the message going! Zombie love too!” He pointed to himself but the camera was already back on Gladio.

Aranea’s feed that was on a visible screen attached to her camera and Biggs was already reading off the abundance of chirps happening on their page. Landing Gladiolus, who she knew already, had been a golden opportunity. Afterall, she had her own stake in this whole endeavor. Motioning to her cameraman she turned back to Gladiolus and dialed down the attitude. Her goal had been to get him to admit that he was dating a vamp and now that he had, she could use this to her advantage.

Gladio shrugged. “I’m team Ignis. I love him. And _______. I don’t care if he’s a vamp or she’s a witch. You see, people have got all of this wrong. Loving a different monster is just like loving someone from a different Kingdom, or who has different interests.”

“FAscinating. So you are not on the side of the purists?”

Again, chocochirp was in full swing, ready to crash as both sides weighed in on the former Shield’s unspoken opinion. “I am not. There is no such thing as something pure. Everything is tainted by something and to think that we are better than someone else because of how we look or what monster we are is just ridiculous.” Gladio cocked a brow and glared down at Aranea who was absolutely milking this for all it was worth. They had known each other for a long time and she knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t a bigot.

“Aranea! Are you nuts… we’re losing followers left and right…” Wait for it… “Nevermind!” Wedge called through her ear piece, “We are gaining more followers through the vamp communities and even the Zombie communities. Holy shit! We have enough views to claim the top spot today!”

“So,” Aranea motioned for Gladio to precede her, “Let’s get a look at how Vampires, witches and werewolves live shall we?”

“And Zombies… and a Reaper.” Gladio reminded the viewers before turning to stroll into the kitchen from the foyer. “This is our kitchen. Iggy is still the cook in the house.”

“That’s right, Ignis do you still have the ability to eat?” Aranea asked, not really interested in the home. She was here for the scoop! However, her camera man was getting a few good shots at the marble flooring and countertops. Everything was crisp lines and few ornate ornaments that boasted extravagance. This area of the home, much like what they would see coming up, was mostly for show.

“I do.” Ignis nodded happily. Afterall he loved food, it would have been horrible had he completely lost his taste for sustenance. Some vampires did, but those were usually too far gone to interact in society. They were lost, broken creatures.

All of the monsters that had been created with the fall of the Astral’s came in various forms with various afflictions or impressive capabilities. Research was still being conducted to determine the wide array of differences that could be found amongst each category of monster.

Aranea followed Gladio from the dining room about the other rooms, coming across a sleeping King Noctis who sent their viewers to numbers that had the potential to crash the site! Ever since Noctis had been afflicted with the curse, no one but those who lived with him knew his status, he had gone into hiding. Spotting him out and about was a rarity, though he maintained a strong Chocochirp presence.

“So do all of you still do things as a group?”

“Yes of course.”

“Even though you have been out with other wolves as of late? Some have speculated that you and Ignis are on the rocks.”

_______ took hold of Ignis’ hand to keep him from rushing past the man holding the camera to confront Aranea for such a personal question. He stilled beside her, none too thrilled. Thankfully Gladio was prepared for the harder questions.

“We have our ups and downs. It’s to be expected…”

“Because you’re a werewolf and he’s a vampire?”

Gladio chuckled. “Because he’s gorgeous and I’m a beast.” Aranea’s face blanked of emotion which caused the tall bulky man to laugh again. “We’ve always had our differences. Sure, him being a vampire and me being a werewolf has caused growing pains, but that happens in a relationship. It’s just a natural part of life. But I’m not going to let the fact that he’s different than me, when he always has been, break us up.”

#duh #differencesmakeusstronger #GladioandIggyarebestcouple #luckywitch

The list went on and on. And so did the questions, but Gladio handled each one with ease and by the end of the show, the public knew way too much about his shedding habits and also that he occasionally got stuck in his wolf form which was a huge source of shame for a lot of wolves.

By the end of the day Gladiolus was trending for numerous reasons, and Aranea’s WeWoTv had almost doubled it’s subscriptions and caused Moogtube to crash for a good ten minutes due to rewatches of the video throughout the evening.

The moment Aranea was in the van and heading back to the studio her phone rang with a familiar name flashing across the screen. Trying to hide her smirk, she picked up the phone and grinned. “Hey baby.”

“Hey… “ The familiar twang called out across the line, smooth as it ever was when she was happy. “Thank you.”

“Told you I’d make things right. I love you, Cindy.”

“I love you too baby. Now get home now and let me show you how much.”

“Only you can boss me around.” Aranea chuckled, hanging up shortly thereafter with a broad smirk on her face. When she turned into a werewolf she had fallen head first into the culture and the new senses and powers she possessed and of WeWoTv had been a natural product of her new life. Unfortunately it had also boosted a significant amount of division amongst the werewolves and other communities, which had caused a lot of problems when she found a gorgeous vampire about a year ago.

Their relationship had mostly been behind closed doors, but now thanks to Gladiolus’ input and support of intermonster relationships, the face of WeWoTv was going to change whether her original fan base wanted it to or not. 

**********

Once the house was clear and the family was settled at the table to eat, Ignis turned to Gladio and kissed him on the cheek. “I am so proud of you.” His friends were going to hate him for sure now and despite trying to feel sad about it, Ignis was so happy. He couldn’t stand those narrow minded overgrown twits!

“Yeah big guy! Me too! I’m totally trending! Other zombies are messaging me left and right!” Prompto was transfixed by his telephone looking more animated than the others had seem him in quite sometime. The poor man, he had been through quite a trying time over the past five years.

Prompto didn’t die right away, he was infected for a good year and a half before the curse finally took him. The whole issue caused a significant rift between Noctis and the blond, not in how they felt, but in how they could be together. Noctis’ own situation was rather touchy and not much was known about it. There were only a few others like him.

Zombies were the most vast creature in terms of differences that could occur and how they could be animated. Thankfully, for Prompto, he had a strong witch and she was able to animate him with few problems. The only thing he had to do was eat a few times a month and he would stay intact and not suffer any decay or loss of limb. 

Gladio smiled at the flushed, pale blue blond and patted his cool hand. “Good for you Prom. Get some Zombie awareness out there…”

Prompto beamed from ear to ear, his jaw cracking open a bit too wide to be normal. “Did you do all of this on purpose?”

A grin colored the wolf’s face as he nodded. “I’ve had it worked out for a while.”

“So you didn’t forget?” Ignis asked incredulously, his jade gems turning a slight shade of crimson. 

________, their darling witch who was still exhausted from the past few months, put her hands on Ignis’ arm and pulled him to sit beside her. As she always did, she curled up against his side and nuzzled at him for attention.

“Temptress.” Ignis hissed softly as he curled around the , still glaring at Gladio but far too content to be embraced than to continue a fight. Vampire Ignis was desperate for any and all contact that he could get from his lovers, which Gladio thought was because he had been so reserved in his mortal years.

The meal, a hearty beef stew filled with various cuts of meat and plump vegetables, was eaten with lively chatter, and a slightly bruised Prompto. “Ow!” The zombie rubbed his head and glared at Ignis who held his hand out for the small device in the man’s hand. 

“No phones during meal time.” Everyone knew the rule! If Ignis was going to slave away over a meal before he was even supposed to be up then no one was on their phone for it.

Prompto muttered out a few words of displeasure but he knew better than to disobey Ignis. Putting his phone in the vampire’s pale hand, he turned to his stew and was all smiles in a matter of seconds. “This is good! What kind of meat did you use?”

It was about that time that Noctis walked in, tired from his napping, because you know, it was hard, and took his place at the booth style seating and table. “What’d I miss today?” He rubbed his heavy blue eyes and ran a hand through his wild raven locks in an attempt to tame them.

Gladio grinned. “Nothing much. Just got us on WeWoTv and now we’re super popular.”

Noctis took a bite out of his bread and started wolfing down his stew. “Sounds cool.” 

The other inhabitants exchanged a few glances in response to Noctis’ nonchalance and realized that he was probably running on autopilot. Which meant that they had a couple of hours before all hell broke loose upon them all. Even Prompto didn’t push or comment because he too wanted to enjoy his new fame. “Sooo… what did you say was in here Iggy?”

Ignis grinned. “I didn’t.” He took a bite of his stew and motioned to everyone but Prompto. “I picked up a few garula roasts to use in the stew for everyone else.”

“And me?” The bowl was nearly empty save for a few drops of broth that he was quickly sopping up with his bread. When the last little flecks of meat and residual vegetables were gone, Ignis finally stated, “For you I put in a liver and heart…”

“From a Garula?”

The vampire’s face broke out into an eerie grin that the others knew far too well. Each one of them turned to look at Prompto with significant sympathy in their eyes, when Ignis casually murmured, “No. From that murderer that the Kingsglaive caught last night.”

“WHAT!” Prompto shouted, launching into a tirade about how unfair it was for Ignis to sneak him mortal flesh without his knowledge while said vampire refused to feel even a minute amount of regret for making sure his friend was nourished properly.

Gladio sighed and took hold of _______’s hand in his, pulling it to his lips where he kissed it tenderly. “This is our life.”

She smiled in a mixture of exhaustion and pleasure as she looked around to see Noctis still eating without a care in the world, Prompto and Ignis fighting, and lastly Gladio who was starting to sprout hair along his arms, which he hadn’t quite realized yet. This was their life.

A tired reaper, vegetarian zombie, bossy vampire, and a werewolf who was just as clueless as he was tuned in to the world around him. “This is our life.” ________ settled back in her chair as the bickering went on and insane amounts of food were ingested by a creature of death and now a full grown wolf at her table.

Gladio didn’t always have control over his shifts, usually around full moons. 

Once upon a time life had been prayers and worship for the Goddess of the Sea. Now she kept a small harem of men functioning who all needed her in some way. Life was definitely an adventure.

And this was just another day in the life…

Whatever would tomorrow bring?


	3. Being a Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into Noctis' life and how he's dealing with his new role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Reaper

What is a reaper you ask?

Hell, not even Noctis really knew and he was one.

What he did know was that it seriously sucked!

From childhood until his untimely death at thirty years of age, after being in a crystal for a third of his life mind you, he had been put up on the altar for the Astral’s to use and mold into their fabled King of Light.

The King Of Light was nothing more than a sacrificial lamb put up for literal slaughter at the hands of his ancestors and father. All of his life, Regis had fought to protect his son, and then at the culmination of fate he struck down that which he had tried so hard to keep safe. 

In the moment Noctis had understood and accepted his fate, willingly offering himself to the beyond where he could purge Ardyn’s soul of the scourge. It had been an honor to give his life for the people of Eos…

But now his afterlife was being dedicated to a state of constant unrest. And what was more, he wasn’t able to even enjoy his afterlife in the beyond, but he sure spent plenty of time taking people to it!

“Hello Noctis… what brings you in today.” Mr. Alcai settled down into his chair with his notepad in hand and eventually glanced up at the sulking dark haired man.

Dressed in his typical hoodie and black cargo pants with unlaced combat boots, Noctis sighed and shrugged. He still couldn’t believe Prom had conned him in to talking to this guy. What would he know of his problems anyway? During the war he had been a civilian, completely unknowing about the horrors of the world.

Right?

Noctis narrowed his pretty blue eyes and sent out his energies to get a feel for who the man was, but he came up empty. Much like when he had tried to search his witch, all he had felt was calm waters and the splay of moonlight over his skin. With this man he felt little whisps of flame. “So you’re a witch too, huh?”

Mr. Alcai smiled and nodded. “I am.”

“And do you have your own group of misfits to take care of?” There was something about this guy that was off, he could just feel it. Couldn’t he? Maybe he was just being over sensitive? Afterall, Iggy and Gladio had come to see him just last week. If Ignis saw someone, then the guy had to be ok.

The therapist nodded, “I do. I have several individuals under my care.”

“Any reapers?”

The man chuckled softly, straightening his glasses over his bright amber eyes. “No. You are quite rare King of Light.”

Noctis scoffed. “Stop with that bullshit. I can’t stand being the King of Light.” HIs title didn’t mean shit anymore and everyone knew it. He was more like a pretty little prop that people used to make themselves feel better.

Ohhh look at me! I met the King of Light! I’ll be blessed for all my life.

Yeah right! Fat chance kid! Is what he wanted to yell everytime a little child came up to him but Prompto never let him. Alright, and his sentimentality refused to let him damage a child’s belief either.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t cranky about it though! With a huff, the King crosses his arms and turns his face to the side but it doesn’t help him feel less scrutinized. It didn’t work.

Mr. Alcai ran a hand through his long curled locks and put on a slight smile. “It cannot be easy.”

“It’s not!” Noctis replied, not realizing that he had taken the bait.

“I cannot imagine what it is like to have been sacrificed and then given another job for this planet.”

“No. You cannot!” The dark haired man bit out, curling further into himself in an effort to protect the open wounds the therapist was starting to play with.

A reaper was in essence a messenger of the beyond. They were neither dead nor alive but had to cross between two worlds to ferry souls back and forth. Usually, without the aid of a witch who was made from remnant Astral powers, he would be tied in a sort of limbo, unable to remain in either the beyond or the living world.

Which meant he would have lost his Prom. Again.

He was mad at the Astral’s for not leaving him in peace, and even more angry that they cursed Prompto with death. What would happen one day if the witch let Prompto perish? Then Noctis would only get to visit him from time to time or have to wait for his beloved to be reborn!

And what was more, Prompto was absolutely refusing to take care of himself. “You must be terribly lonely.” Mr. Alcai called out softly, yet again, hitting the nail right on the head.

He was lonely. Lonely because his boyfriend wanted to believe he could still be human instead of accepting his fate and staying in the moment with him. Ten years away from PRompto had been painful to realize, but now that they were together, he just felt like he was locked back up in that crystal.

A sliver of pale light, wet and bulbous against his cheek, trickled down the slope of Noctis’ jaw into the fabric of the soft cotton sweatshirt covering his upper body. In reality Noctis hadn’t changed in appearance, save for when he was hunting, but that was an image the dying person’s mind conjured, not him.

“I just don’t know why my boyfriend can’t be here. With me! He wants to be a damned vegetarian! Have you ever heard of such a thing? A zombie vegetarian!” Noctis was up on his feet, pacing furiously in front of the therapist with a deeply etched scowl on his face. “Why am I not enough?”

“Has he told you that you aren’t enough?”

“No. But he sure acts like it.” More slivers of light began to shimmer from the corners of his eyes, caressing his features as they sought refuge away from watchful eyes.

Mr. Alcai shifted in his chair and left Noctis alone in his silence for a few moments. When the man’s agitated movements slowed, he broached the subject once more. “Could it be that Prompto is dealing with his own losses and doesn’t know how to express them?”

“What do you mean?” Noctis slowed to a stop and turned his attention toward the man in the room with him. 

Mr. Alcai smiled in gentle reassurance. “I mean that both of you have gone through a lot of changes. Changes that the other doesn’t understand. You see Prompto’s inaction as an attack against you, but perhaps he is having a hard time coping with the new state of his life. He too has died, and to remain animated he is required to do something that went against who he was as a human. Perhaps he too is mourning just as you are?”

Mourning? Noctis wanted to tell the man who knew way too much for his own good that he was absolutely full of shit to think that Noctis was mourning, but the word touched something in him that hurt deeper than a mere flesh wound. This one was internal and lashed out roughly across his soul. Had he really ignored the fact that Prompto could be hurting in the same way that he was?

Ashamed, dark blue eyes turned downward as he struggled not to cry. With his fists clenched at his sides, Noctis eventually couldn’t hold back the soft sob in his throat. “I don’t know what to do.” He hated to admit it, but it was the truth. “I don’t want to lose Prom. Not again.” Even if time didn’t exist in the same manner for him as it did a mortal, the former Prince knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would feel PRompto’s loss echoing through the vast expanse of eternity and never fully recover.

What if one day he had to return his love’s soul to the beyond and then leave it behind?

The room was silent save for the sobs coming from the Reaper in the middle of the sunlit floor. The warmth of the golden rays no longer affected his flesh, or warmed him from the outside in, in fact few things gave him any sort of sensation akin to pleasure save for the love of his golden haired lover. Surely the Astral’s had bound them to one another, or perhaps their witch had through her power, but the only thing Noctis could feel or enjoy was Prompto and the love of his little family. He didn’t want to lose that, and each time Prompto refused to feed himself the way his new form required of him, Noctis went into a panic.

It had gotten so bad that he tried to take souls before their time just so Prompto could feed from the mortal monsters that still sullied Eos’ soil. Unfortunately, no matter how bad, or evil someone was, Noctis was not allowed to interfere in their timeline. Only another mortal or monster could do that. But not him.

His curse was not infinite. None of them were so fortunate. Or unfortunate depending upon the circumstance.

A phantom pain shot up through the burn marks that marred his left hand up to his elbow, the proof of his folly and failed attempt to collect a soul before its due. That had been the first and last time. 

Mr. Alcai noticed the quick favor of the left hand that looked jagged behind the veil of cotton shrouding it. However, he said nothing on the matter and instead refocused on Noctis’ trouble with his boyfriend. “Have you listened to how he feels?”

The knee jerk reaction Noctis had to such a line of questioning was, DUH! When he remembered that no, he had not engaged in conversation with Prompto about any of this. And he certainly hadn’t shared his own fears and worries. Instead he kept it locked up, deep inside and left his very sensitive significant other out in the cold. How stupid had he been?

“Fuck.” Noctis falls back into the cushions of the couch and shudders out a rough sigh. “How do I fix this?” 

“Well, you can start with I love you Prompto… and I’m scared.” Brave words indeed, but such bravery often got a person’s attention.

As much as Noctis wanted to negate ever having to admit that he was scared, deep down inside, he wanted to do just that. Prompto was his safe haven, the love of his life, and he had always tried so hard to make Noctis feel like the world wasn’t falling apart. Now that it had, wouldn’t he try to put it back together?

Getting up from the couch, Noctis patted the therapist on the shoulder as he made his way for the door. “Thanks Mr. Alcai. I gotta get going.” 

“Very good Noctis. Take care.” The door clicked shut as the words were finalized to the silent office. 

Mr. Alcai sighed and took his glasses off of his face to rub at the fatigue building up behind his eyes. There was much he had to repent for, and each time he helped someone he felt that much closer to redemption. A flash of black spread out across the expanse of his eyes and departed as fast as it came. He was far too drained to be of much good to anyone, and so he packed up his things and bid farewell to his secretary before heading to the elevator that would take him down below the structure to his home.

There, Aranea, Biggs, Wedge and a new blond whom he did not recall the name of, were camped out watching a few live streams of the newest series that WeWoTv was putting together. “I’m going to go lie down. Who is cooking supper tonight?”

Aranea turned toward the weary voice and grinned, pulling her girlfriend closer. “Cindy already has her chili going. It’ll be ready in a couple of hours.”

“Sounds good.” Bidding a quick hello to the others who turned for his attention, Mr. Alcai strode into his room and dropped his things just inside of the door. This large expanse was all that he had a claim to in the underground fortress he shared with his ‘coven’. At least that’s what the term was for the groups of people tied to a witch and he supposed it made sense. Afterall, if something wasn’t broken why fix it. Old vocabulary words that revealed useful just made life simpler when it was far from simplistic.

Climbing into his bed, he turned to the right and took sight of the prone body, laying against satin encased by glass. The Astral’s had returned her to him when he was claimed by Ifrit’s power as an apology for what he had suffered but he could not bring her back, not yet.

“Soon my love. When those I have harmed most are at peace and I am the man you once loved, I will have you with me again.” He murmured to the beautiful woman he once called his own. That he would call his own again…

You are that man I know… let me come home to you my precious healer… let me hold you again…

Soon beloved. He whispered in his dreams, content to curl into her arms beneath the shade of a Lucian willow.

************

Prompto was sitting at the kitchen table with ________, enjoying the quiet afternoon and waiting for his lunch that Ignis was preparing. HE sighed, “Why can’t I just eat someone who’s been dead a while?”

The witch chuckled and continued to work on her stitching on Prompto’s favorite jacket. Being a zombie meant that he didn’t feel mortal pains and therefore he was more accident prone that before. This meant that his clothes took quite the beating. Repairing him was easy enough with magic, but she still needed a good ol’ needle and thread for fabric. “Because it isn’t healthy anymore. Anymore than forty eight hours and the life is gone.”

“The life is gone when they die!” Prompto wailed, but he technically knew what she was talking about. Not that he could explain it to someone who wasn’t a zombie, but there was a certain taste, like a cut of meat that went rancid in the heat, when a human’s flesh or organs were no longer ‘alive’. Sometimes the pieces could be frozen, but it was never the same as fresh.

Ignis walked into the kitchen with a large mason jar full of a bright red concoction and settled it down in front of Prompto, where as in his other hand he held a plate full of tartar and garlic bread. “Drink up.”

“What’s in it?”

“Do you want to know?” Ignis arched a brow and settled beside his mate who immediately snuggled up to the vampire so that he could hold her. 

Prompto sighed. “Not really.” Resigning himself to fate, he began to chug the mixture and found that it was oddly sweet. “Does this have strawberries! Am I tasting strawberries?”

Ignis sighed, long and suffering because even after four years he was still having to explain things to the zombie. “Prompto, you know full well that if you eat regularly as you are supposed to then you will be able to enjoy flavors of actual food.” The mortal flesh kept him animated and whole, therefore the ‘dead’ parts of his body also reanimated.

“Iggy.” _______ sighed and put down her work to stroke a gentle hand down Ignis’ pale visage. “Leave him be. Where’s Gladio?”

“He’s down at WeWoTv participating in a few question and answer sessions with the new fanbase.” Which meant more time away from his loved ones, however Ignis would take Gladio hanging out with Aranea over the werewolves any day. “Why? Do you need him?” Didn’t she know that whatever she needed he would ensure she had?

The witch noted the look of distraught frustration on her handsome vampires face and offered up a kiss to quiet his mind. “I’m just being selfish. I want you both with me.” They were rebuilding the fracture that had come about in their relationship and when that happened she always became rather nervous to not have one of them around. It came from years of isolation and abuse despite her best efforts to put all of that behind her. Ignis and Gladio were always so patient…

So understanding.

The sound of the side door that was attached to the garage opening and slamming shut made all of them jump, Prompto especially when he heard his name shouted at the top of Noctis’ lungs as he came running into the room. At a dead sprint, the reaper threw himself through the doorway and fell to his knees in front of his boyfriend who was beyond confused. 

“We should go.” Ignis murmured while gathering up his lover’s hand in his own. Of course ________ didn’t need to be told twice that whatever was transpiring between Noctis and Prompto needed privacy.

The moment they were gone, Noctis looked up from where his head had been buried against Prompto’s knees and began to babble. “Prom… I’m so sorry. I know I’ve never been good with my emotions or listening to yours but i’ve been so dumb and i’m sorry and I just want you to know that I…. “

Prompto’s brows furrowed tightly across his forehead as his boyfriend completely broke down in a way he had never seen him do before. Some of the words were making their way into his mind and those that remained hit a tender chord in him. “Noct… I…”

Noctis’ bright blue orbs were wide and unblinking, desperate to convey all of the rambling thoughts that couldn’t seem to form into words in his mind. “I’m… I’m scared PRom.” He finally admitted on a sob, pressing his face down against his boyfriend’s lap where it was safe and okay to fall apart. 

Prompto rested his hands down into Noctis’ thick, fluffy hair after setting his jar down on the table, caressing through the locks with tender motions. “Oh honey. It’s okay. I’m here.” He had known that from day one because Prompto had always been there. And he had taken it for granted.

“And I am here for you Prom. Gods I’m so sorry. I haven’t asked how you are doing or how you feel! I just thought you were trying to die or go away and leave me behind…” Noctis can’t stop the sobs that have taken hold of him but as always, his ray of sunshine wraps him up close to his lightly beating heart.

“Hey. Hey… that’s enough of that.” Holding tighter to his boyfriend, his whole reason for living… or unliving? Dead living? Whatever! His whole reason for remaining on Eos and not going to the beyond was this man. “I love you Noct. And I’m sorry too. I’ve been so stuck on my own issues.”

“But you had the right Prom… I never asked you how you were feeling.” He never asked him about how he felt, now or then. He was a horrible boyfriend.

Prompto pulled Noctis away from his chest and gently wiped away the wetness blotted over his light pink cheeks. “Noctis. I know you.” He always had, even when he was terrified that he didn’t. “I know you love me. And I know this has been hard for you. I… I’m going to try to be better.” Prompto knew he had been being foolish, and even though the thought of harvesting human flesh for consumption still made him squeamish, he did have Iggy who was willing to cook it for him. That was a start! 

Noctis gazed up at the incredible man he had chosen to stand by his side and wondered at how he had been so lucky to catch the attention of this beautiful soul. “I’ll come with Prom. I’ll help. You won’t have to do this alone.”

A graceful smile peered down at the fallen angel on his knees, Prompto leaned down and kissed the full pouty lips that were warm and soft beneath his own. “I know honey. And neither will you.” Reaping had been hard on Noctis, and he was determined to spend more time helping him too. “Can we go cuddle now?”

Noctis didn’t even respond in words, instead he climbed up to his feet and swung Prompto up into his arms. His body was supple now, easily bendable in the right locations, or you know, like a regular body should be, so it wasn’t that hard to carry him. Sometimes Prompto went so long without eating that rigor mortis began to set in and he was nearly impossible to wake up. Turning in the direction of the other wing that belonged to them, Noctis brought them to the second floor playroom, which was their living room, and climbed onto the bed there. Prompto was snuggled up against his body, filling all of the nooks and crannies that had been devoid of their counterpart for far too long. “I may fall asleep.” Noctis murmured, idly stroking through the tufts of gold that were slowly soothing him to sleep with their delicate texture.

Prompto smiled and kissed Noctis’ chin. “That’s fine.” And it really was. As long as he had Noctis with him, then everything would be alright.

*********

“So how do you know if they are dying? Do you see a counter above their head like in the Nickelback video?” Blue violet eyes were darting around, searching for an invisible sign that he clearly couldn’t see, but Noctis could. At first he hadn’t thought that death would be so fun, but after talking to a few ghosts that were ready to go to the beyond and who were hilarious! Prompto was having a good time. “And like how come you look different to them?”

Noctis smiled at his lover’s enthusiasm and immediately felt a pang of wary sorrow hit him. Someone was dying. “I don’t really change. THey see me how the beyond wants them to. How it will be easier for them to pass on. Sometimes I look like a child, sometimes myself and other times like a big huge beast.” That specific image was often for people who had done some truly heinous things in their lifetime. All of which Noctis got to see when he touched their soul to return it. In the beginning it had weighed on him, but now it was just part of the routine.

“How come I can see it?” Prompto had enjoyed seeing little Noctis come take the tired grandmother home after months of machines and pain killers keeping her alive. He would probably cry himself to sleep later over it.

Turning sharply to the right, Noctis takes hold of Prompto’s hand and pulls him along so quickly that they are floating down the dark alley way. “Because we’re bound by magic, and I’m sharing my powers with you. I can since you are dead.”

“But it won’t hurt me?”

“No. Your soul belongs to _________. So I cannot take it.” A witch’s power derived directly from the beyond, where the Astral’s once lived, therefore her magic was more ancient and powerful than his. Which was fine by Noctis! He’d rather just deliver souls than be responsible for them. Grinding to a dead halt, a flash appeared before his eyes and he sighed. “Not sure you should come Prom… It’s rough.” These were the worst.

When predators, whether mortal or monster, went on a hunt for a victim and succeeded in their mission. The woman behind the thick brick buildings, beside a garbage dumpster just at the opening of the alley was clinging to life. Just barely.

Her attacker was still there waiting for the final signs of life to slip from her eyes. That was his favorite part. Watching their life end and their eyes dull out to hollow orbs. He wasn’t scheduled to die for another twenty years, and was exactly the type of scum that Noctis wished he could wipe off of the earth, but he didn’t have the right.

But Prompto did.

And Prompto saw everything while his lover held tight to his hand, clearly in turmoil for what the woman was suffering. Noctis’ pain made Prompto absolutely furious and the fact that a man like that wouldn’t see the end of his days for several years to come just flat out pissed him off.

With a growl that wrenched free from his throat and a snarl worthy of any warrior plastered on his features, Prompto’s eyes light up bright blue as he bounded out of the narrow passage and came upon the knelt man who was trailing his knife up and down his victims face. She was covered in blood…

Rage consumed the zombie and as he howled at the injustice, the man turned and on instinct launched his knife straight into PRompto’s heart. His unbeating, cold, dead, hungry heart. “Nice try… Now it’s my turn!” The blond growled before he tackled his prey to the ground and took a good hearty bite. A scream ensued but no one came to save the fallen man.

Noctis smirked at the scene of his lover solving his earlier dilemma and turned to face the young woman. Her body had been ravaged by a loss of sanity that the darkness caused in most, and the coping mechanisms she had tried to employ once the light returned. There were vampire bites and claw mark scars littering her body, which meant she had sold herself to monsters for various needs. Most mortals couldn’t withstand the full fury of a monster’s powers, but she had been a witch…

A lost witch who degraded beneath her magic. Now, standing in front of Noctis, watching the scene of the zombie all but devouring her attacker, she was beautiful and at peace. Long red hair and a face full of freckles that drew the eye to her bright blue orbs, she was plump and curvy with a smile that brightened up the dark alleyway. “So umm… That is happening.” She murmured softly, a tad bit unsure of what to do with what she was seeing.

“Don’t mind him. He doesn’t like murderers.”

“Well we have that in common.” She laughs merrily, as though looking at freshly fallen snow and not the bloodbath happening beside her.

Noctis grins and holds out his hand. “Come Uma. It’s time to go home.” Home where her past hurts won’t plague her, and peace will claim her soul once again.

“What about him?” 

Heavy blue lands on the pile of flesh and bloody bone that is somehow still alive and Noctis smiles. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back for him. But for now, let’s get you home. You deserve this time to yourself.”

“Hey uhh… would you…. Would you mind doing something for me?”

“Sure. What can I do?” It wasn’t unusual to take requests and in all honesty, the King didn’t really mind to indulge a person’s final wish. It was the least he could do honestly.

Her pretty pale cheeks lit up bright pink, reminding the dark haired man of Prompto when he blushed, and quietly she asked, “Would you… would you dance with me first? It’s been so long… and I always had good memories of dancing when I was young, with my father.”

Forgoing a response, the King’s features twist into a handsome smile and as he bows low with his hand held out for hers, the two come together and slowly begin the waltz that leads her to the beyond. Her passing is easy and a balm on the heavier aspects of the past week despite her end, but Noctis knows that she is at peace after not having known it for several long years.

With a kiss to her cheek, he lets go of her hand and waves goodbye as the light envelopes her and she is gone.

Now… for the fun part.

The howl of death comes calling, both Prompto and the creature he is devouring hear it. It is as the final breath is taken and a bell tolls in the distance, that the soul of the murderer is left aloft in the world that no longer can harbor him.

It’s coming…

He can feel it…

Death…

Heavy footsteps echo through the night and then a snarl lets loose so close, that he can feel a puff of hot, humid air on his nape. 

It’s here…

Whimpering, the man turns to see his fate and beholds a great black dog, well over a story tall, bleeding out of the shadows and inching toward him. Gnarled teeth filled with the rot and decay of it’s past victims bare themselves as the thick slobbery lips pull back and away and as he tries to close his eyes they wrench open and he watches fate swallow him whole.

There are age old tales that linger in the minds of those who commit the most atrocious acts and when Death comes calling, it is that terrible fright that drags them to their resting place.


	4. Zombie Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Zombie Prompt:
> 
> We see our favorite zombie trying to bridge gaps between the monsters in the monster community and someone comes back home.

“Thanks for making snacks Iggy…” Prompto straightened down his lilac colored dress shirt and light grey vest while glancing around to catch each group member that was showing up. Usually there were six of them that got together for Zombie’s Anonymous support meetings, but tonight there were close to fifteen.

Ignis batted the man’s pale blue hands away from his shirt, “You’re tearing the stitching.” He had heard each little rip like a gunshot sounding off directly beside his ear. “And it is no trouble. We said that we would come and help you with this meeting.”

Mr. Alcai had set up numerous support groups for the various monsters and he had specifically asked Prompto to help with the Zombie’s support group. The rest of the household had been on board with the entire idea even though Prompto needed support more than he needed to do the supporting, but it got him out of bed and to the M.A.P.A. center.

Slowly but surely, their bubbly blond began to find himself again and now that his diet was balancing out, he was just like they remembered him. Warm, loving, paranoid and a little bit spastic. “I hope tonight goes okay. But the group was really curious about me living with a witch, werewolf, vampire and especially a reaper.” Reaper’s didn’t have very good reputations since they showed up when deaths occurred which tended to freak Zombie’s out since they were dead beings.

Granted Prompto had explained early on that a reaper couldn't "kill" a zombie. Some people still weren't convinced.

However, upon seeing that Prompto lived with several different types of monsters and was accepted for who he was, the members of ZA were hoping to get to know the other monsters and break away from their solitude. Baby steps…

Baby steps. 

Ignis cleaned up the little platters of finger foods and when he was fully satisfied with the presentation, he linked his arm with Prompto’s and guided him toward the podium. “Everything will be fine.” There were more words he had to say, but some loud howls and frightened shouts broke into Ignis’ awareness and in a blur, he sped from the room and out into the parking lot that was just outside of the gymnasium where the evening groups met. There, he saw that pack of wolves Gladio had been hanging out and a few zombie women trying to get away from them.

“OOOOO Hey pretty girl… needing a little fun tonight?” One of the wolves jeered, rubbing himself up against one of the females. A rather sturdy, but shy woman of average height with a red tinge to her flesh. The other two who were much smaller and trying desperately to blend into their friend, who was brave enough to keep walking with her head held high, were a light green color. Ifrit’s magic and Titan.

“Coming out to the big meeting? Hoping you can learn how to land a new monster?” One wolf, a beastly oversized creature, was hair sprouting from every orifice, though he was not shifted, pressed as he sniffed at the women and then began to wave his hand in front of his nose. “Good luck! Smelling like the grave… Rotbags.”

Ignis cleared his throat and stepped over to the women quickly, feeling his own beloved’s gaze on his back now that the situation in the parking lot had grown loud enough for her to hear. “I’m quite certain anyone would smell better than you.” Ignis bit out, draping his arm quickly around the group of women and leading them toward _________ who was waiting to help. She knew better than to move out into the fray because if one of those wolves hurt her, Noctis would be very busy tonight.

A low menacing growl stilled everyone’s movements, Ignis’ especially as he felt the blood lust spike in him. Rage was fueling this particular moment and as he turned to face the creature bearing down on him, he bared his fangs in a refusal to back down. The other wolves backed up, knowing better than to mess with Gladiolus’ mate, but Tank, because the guy was huge, never cared about rules. At least not anymore. He had changed a lot since the curse.

“Ah. The bloodsucker.” Grunting out his disgust in Ignis’ direction, the two met toe to toe just as the three women made it to _________’s side. 

“Iggy… come inside.” She called out worriedly, not wanting to look weak in front of the five wolves gathered, but not wanting her lover to get in a fight. 

“Yeah Iggy… run off to mommy. Wouldn’t want you to get a booboo.” Tank scoffed with a malicious grin on his face. He was the only one laughing. The others backed off as soon as the massive shadow of their unit leader stepped out onto the porch steps where he had heard his lover’s worried voice calling from.

Four pairs of eyes flicked toward the irate wolf, his aura pulsing with fury to see Tank baring down over Ignis. Before he was a wolf, the gigantic male was barely noticed by those around him. He was an average fighter that relied on his size, and an average human being that no one really missed when he wasn’t around, at least that was how Tank saw himself. Then all of that changed miraculously. Upon being cursed, it turned his whole attitude around and now he did any and everything to assert his dominance. Gladio thought that he would be able to turn him around with some guidance, but he could see the guy was going to need a beat down.

“Go inside baby.” Gladio didn’t take his eyes off of Ignis or the other wolves still milling about in nervous apprehension. The last thing they wanted was to make Gladiolus mad because he was in charge of their unit, but they also didn’t want their comrade to be hurt. They knew that Tank was still a good person…

He was just a little lost.

Not wanting to go inside, but knowing better than to stay and witness whatever was going to transpire, ________ turned and drew the girls into the safety of M.A.P.A.’s gymnasium. The moment they were inside and the door slipped shut, Tank met Gladio’s eyes and smirked. “Gonna come save your baby?”

The former Shield just laughed at such an absurd statement and crossed his arms, leaning up against the beam that supported the overhead awning. “Trust me Tank, my baby doesn’t need me to fight his battles. If anything I’m going to have to help tote your big ass to the hospital or a healer when this is over.”

Another low growl, warning in timber, and then Tank was flying forward in a hasty lunge to catch Ignis off guard. The tactician calculated each and every scenario before Tank even attempted his move so that when it finally came, Ignis side stepped the oaf and landed several swift kicks and a final punch to the man’s jaw that, had he been human, would have broken it in several places.

Again, he came for Ignis, more enraged than before, and once more Ignis landed punches and kicks that Tank never saw coming. It was as Ignis slammed his gloved fist down against Tank’s already broken nose as he sat on his knees beneath the slender man.

“Hey!” 

Ignis jerked back and the four wolves rushed in to grab their friend, hauling him up and away from the scene as Mr. Alcai stepped out onto the porch steps with his energies swirling. A witch with Ifrit’s magic was not someone any monster wanted to deal with. His flames would be able to scorch them to ash in seconds.

Aranea, Biggs and Wedge flew out of the side doors in hot pursuit of the fleeing wolves but Gladio’s voice called them back. “Leave them. We have more important things to do tonight.” Uncrossing his arms from the prone position he had been in, Gladio trotted down toward Ignis and checked him over for any wounds. There wasn’t even one. “You okay baby?”

Ignis wanted to scold Gladio for asking such a foolish question, but he did so enjoy when his lover became protective in such a way even when he didn’t need to be. “I’m fine. In fact I feel much better.” That fight had been a long time coming. Still wired from the adrenaline rush, he all but melted into Gladio’s arms when he drew him against his unyielding frame and kissed away the past few months of fears and wondering if he was still enough. “I love you Gladiolus.”

“I love you too baby.” He purred against Ignis’ smooth cheek, nuzzling against his neck only to nip lightly. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you my Darling…”

“Okay. You two are gross. We get it…” Aranea stalked past the two cuddling males and made her way back to Mr. Alcai who was looking rather frazzled all things considered. “You okay?”

Amber orbs turned downward to the former mercenary’s face, and though he didn’t feel it on the inside, he lied and told her that of course he was fine. “Just fine. Let’s go inside. Do you have everything set up?”

She nodded and motioned for Biggs and Wedge to get inside. “Yep. Biggs is going to be reading the live chirps and maintaining calls while Wedge will man the camera.” Her other cameraman was a zombie and wanted to sit in on the meeting. Mr. Alcai had many zombies under his care, most of them inside belonged to him. Only Prompto and the lightly colored green female belonged to other witches. 

In fact there had been a green colored zombie that had been cropping up around town, but according to their records, the two witches touched by Titan’s magic in the Crown City did not have any zombies attached to them. Which meant there was a rogue, however the magic trail that the zombie left wasn’t anything malicious, in fact it was very docile and calming. This was probably her...

But that was a job for another day. Right now it was time for Zombie’s Anonymous to go live.

Eventually everyone wandered inside no worse for the wear, though when Gladio and Ignis caught sight of a panicked Prompto in their witch’s arms, the two immediately picked up the pace. “What happened?” Ignis barked out, still on a high from the fight and more than ready to engage in another.

Gladio kept a tight hold of Ignis as there seemed to be no immediate threat and turned his heavy gaze on the panic ridden zombie. Now this was one for the record books…

A zombie… having a panic attack and being unable to breathe. He supposed some human emotions and reflexes never really went away. “Hey, Prom. It’s okay.”

“It is not okay! You guys said you would come and now there’s cameras and this is going to go on Chocochirp! We come here and share our fears and concerns! Now we are going to have to do it in front of a billion followers!”

Ignis wanted to quip that the population of Eos was nowhere near a billion, but a sharp look from his beloved shut him right up. “Look, Prompto. We can just share our experiences and answer your questions. Perhaps you can give some basic zombie information so that the other monsters and people will know that you are not a danger.”

“ME!” The blond squeaked, jumping a mile high when Noctis reached out and took hold of his shoulder. Wide blue purple eyes turned toward the man who had always been in his corner and with a pitiful moan, he shook his head. “I can’t do it Noct.”

Noctis didn’t say a word, instead, he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend for all he was worth. The room went quiet save for the whirs and ticks of machines, and while both of them had the distinct notion they were being broadcast live, they didn’t care. “You can do this Prom. I love you and everyone else will love you. And whoever doesn’t… well fuck ‘em.”

#KingofLightsaysfuck’em #Fuck’em! #Zombie&Reaperlove #KingandKing

With the eyes of his family on him, and the hopeful glances of the other fifteen zombies that had assembled, Prompto took in a deep breath that was completely unnecessary but grounding nonetheless. “Okay… I can do it…”

“Yeah you can!” *Gladio full of pride*

“Absolutely. We’re so proud Prompto!” *Ignis with a happy smile*

“You can do anything, baby.” *Noctis with love in his eyes*

Prompto turned toward his witch, a monster who was revered in both mortal and monster communities and fell into her shining ______ eyes. There was something so soothing about being in her presence, even past the magic. A silent request passed between the two of them and when she held out her hand, only then did Prompto breathe again. “Let’s go.” Was all she said and then they were moving through the crowd up to the podium.

Prompto’s family, save for ________ who was on stage with him, sat upfront and center with Mr. Alcai who was technically the host of the group. Most of his group was composed of his own zombies and a few that had been taken in from an anonymous witch that was laying low. She wasn’t a threat so no one went looking…

And they knew she was a she because of her energy signature. 

Okay Prom… get it together… you need to open this meeting and stop letting your mind wander.

With a sharp exhale, he stepped up to the podium and caught sight of Biggs at the tech desk who would be controlling the screens where questions would come up for him. Aranea had already debriefed him and that was why he had nearly panicked. She didn’t exactly have the best bed side manner.

Prompto: “Umm.. Hello. My name is Prompto and I am a Zombie.”

Everyone: “Hello Prompto.”

Prompto: *waves with nervous smile* “I thought I would start with the purpose of this group. We zombies meet to not only discuss what is happening in our life but how we feel about it.”

*Question* Do zombies have feelings?

Prompto: *smiles* “Yes. We do. Just because we are dead doesn’t mean that we lose our emotions. We are animated by magic, but our thoughts and feelings are very much our own.”

*Question* What about the zombies that are like in the movies and shows?

Witch: *Steps up beside Prompto* “The zombies that are more like the fictional zombies we have all seen in film or read about are often under the power of a witch whose goal is to control. Those zombies are being controlled. They are not acting of their own control.”

*Question* Why would witches do that?

Witch: *sighs* “Some use zombies as guards or in various underground activity.”

Aranea motioned to Biggs who immediately began to put up links and sites based on underground fighting and using zombie’s much in the way dogs had been used. They built their champion based on their power and then put them into the ring. Those witches were polluted and were slowly decaying themselves.

Prompto: *takes the stage* “I appreciate the questions. I would really like to debunk a few myths about us. If that’s alright?”

Noctis let out a cheer and the entire group followed thereafter. Smiling, the blond nodded and continued.

Prompto: “Okay… we are animated, yes, and our soul belongs to our witch. We have feelings and emotions. We do have to eat human flesh or monster flesh but it must be living. So no vampires or reapers.”

Mr. Alcai stood up quickly, “I would like to add that when it comes to feeding habits, as with vampires and what we have seen in the past few years, is that feedings are done by way of volunteers who are near death or by use of people who have committed atrocious crimes.” There were more things to discuss, such as the fact that zombies were unharmed by human instruments and only their own witch could kill them, not even a creature of death, though they were capable of putting a zombie out of commission for a time.

*Question* Do Zombies get blood lust like vampires?

Prompto: *chuckles* “No. If we don’t eat we just kind of start to fall apart and get really tired.”

*Question* Does it smell when you fall apart?

Prompto: *shakes head* “No. The rot and the smell and what you think might be ‘blood’ lust in relation to a zombie being a mindless eating machine, is all due to corrupted magic. 

*Question* Can zombies have sex?

Prompto: *bright red* “Ummm… well uhhh…”

The camera swings to Noctis who is waving his hand for attention. “Yes they can. However because they are dead, they can only ‘feel’ things physically with another dead creature. Or a witch because of the power.”

By this point Prompto was beyond red in the face but the chirp feed is blowing up with admissions of other couples that have a zombie partner. As the night progressed the influx of support for the Zombie community grew substantially.

Even some of the other zombie’s that had come got up to tell their stories when they saw the chirps from zombie’s around the world that were scared and needed a friendly voice to connect with. The feed went long into the night and all of Ignis’ snacks were gone much to the disappointment of the zombies. “What were those!” The green colored zombie asked as she sidled up beside Ignis who was packing away his trays.

“Would you want me to say?” The vampire smirked, giving the girl a knowing look.

If it was possible she turned even greener. “Don’t worry. They were from the innards and brains of a complete psychopath. That’s why the taste was so delicious.” And his blood had been too. The more evil and destroyed a person was, the better they tasted. Save for magic. Any being imbued with magic was absolute perfection.

The girl chuckled, her long brown hair glistening beneath the light, and ducked her honey brown eyes to the ground, toeing at the polished flooring. “Is something wrong dear?” Ignis asked softly as her fear spiked. 

The girl shook her head, but it was a lie. Beneath the scrutiny of the gorgeous vampire’s green gaze, she eventually caved. “I need help…” The desperation in her tone wasn’t lost on Ignis either. This was not a game.

“What do you need?” HE had a soft spot for Zombies due to his friendship with Prompto and all of the ones he had encountered were far from cruel or rude. In fact they were oftentimes the most thoughtful of monsters.

Offering her hand to the vampire, the two slipped out of the gymnasium that was currently being closed down due to the late hour. Another meeting was being set up to be broadcast again within the next few weeks. WeWoTv had lost a significant chunk of its original fan base, but by opening up their programming and being all monster inclusive, they had nearly tripled their viewers.

As soon as they were outside, a cloaked figure shifted from the shadows of the building and walked up to the two individuals heading in her direction. The zombie fled into her arms, knocking back the hood and revealing a very familiar face to the vampire. Dark brown hair and bright eyes that looked terribly like her brother’s…

“Welcome home Iris.” He murmured, holding his arms wide for the younger woman who immediately launched herself into the man’s embrace.

“Oh Ignis… I’m just so sorry! Will Gladio forgive me?”

Stroking a comforting hand down her longer hair, now to her mid back, Ignis pressed his nose to Iris’ hair and smiled. “Of course he will, darling girl.” HIs eyes glittered at the Zombie who looked relieved to witness this moment and when he held an arm out to receive her into the hug, she came immediately.

So…

Little Iris was a witch? And she was strong enough to raise the dead…

Once her brother was done scolding her for being so foolish to leave because she was a witch and not a wolf, it would be demanded of her and her companions to join the household. 

“Iris!” Prompto shouted, barreling down the stairs for the witch who was still tucked securly against Ignis.

Noctis fell in step behind his boyfriend and quickly absorbed the girl into a hug. “Been away long enough kid.” He whispered against her hair, pulling her face back and away from his neck with one hand that caressed her cool cheek with affection. “Did you find them?”

Iris nodded. “Yeah. I thought I was crazy…” That’s why she had left. The voices had made her paranoid that her magic was going haywire. Well, once she realized she had magic. It took some time for her powers to manifest and with the constant voices and her brother going on and on about how awesome he was being a werewolf, she felt like a complete reject.

That was why, when she finally fell out of Noctis’ arms and came face to face with that handsome scarred face that held some of the same features as her own, she felt her heart stop in her chest. Would he hate her? Would he send her away again? They were the only family the two of them had…

Gladiolus’ grip on his girlfriend’s hand was so tight that it was nearly crushing the bones. Iris had left after a vicious fight that he didn’t fully understand, but seeing her now, full of magic and at peace with the world around her, he realized what had been happening. “You better get your ass over here and give me a hug.” The wolf grunted out with a grit to his tone. The tears he tried desperately to hold back came rushing out of him the second her small body latched onto his. “Gods damnit I missed you.”

“I’m so sorry Gladdy!” She sobbed, clinging to her brother while the others watched in silence, each finding their way to a loved one so that the moment could be absorbed all together. Their family was growing…

Gladio sat his sister back down on her feet and turned toward the concerned zombie who was standing out of the circle. “What’s your name?” He called out, motioning her forward. So his sister was a witch… blessed by Titan.

Of course.

The smaller zombie shuffled toward the mountain of a man and met her witch’s eyes. Iris was calm and sedate, which meant that she had no reason to be worried. “I’m Ness. We saw your episode on WeWoTv…”

“We thought maybe we could come home?” Iris knew she didn’t have a right to ask after leaving the way she did, but she missed her family and the voices had finally stopped. She had two zombies that had been calling her, one had been Ness and the other was well…

That was the thing.

A soft wark called out through the night and up trotted a massive black chocobo tinged with a green pall across his glistening feathers. “OH MY GOD!” Prompto wailed in delight! “Witches can make zombie chocobos!”

“Great.” Noctis sighed in defeat, “One way or another he was going to have a damn chocobo!”

Iris laughed and stroked the feathers on the mount’s wing. “This is Cinder. He was Ness’ bird. And Ness is… my girlfriend.”

The girl was prepared for rejection from the close knit group, but then their witch stepped forward and offered her hand. “Welcome to the family Ness.” Her smile was brilliant and kind as she pulled her in close for a hug. 

“Thank you.” The girl said quietly, pleased that her love and her witch was back with her family, and maybe now she could find one of her own. 

The group that was now expanded to include three more, departed into the late night and headed home. Gladiolus went with Iris to pick up her things from the motel she had been staying at, while Noctis and Prompto prepared the upstairs space in the middle of the house for the two girls.

“What will we do with the Chocobo?” Prompto asked excitedly, which meant that he desperately wanted permission to play with it.

Noctis sighed and shrugged. “We’ll keep it here. It’s with Iris so we can’t turn it away.”

The blond sing songed a happy tune and jumped up and down. “Imma ask for a chocobo for Christmas. A zombie one. And we can go hunt evil humans…”

“Now that’s an idea I can get behind.” The King pulled his boyfriend to him and gave him a long, smoldering kiss. If Prompto having a chocobo meant that he would eat more, then Noctis would go out and get him one right now! Withdrawing from warm lips, bright blue eyes locked onto the violet tinged orbs below him. “I’m proud of you Prom.”

Prompto blushed and nuzzled into his King’s neck. “Thanks.” Was all he said on the matter. There were going to be bumps in the road but right now they had a lot more support than they ever did before and other monsters were learning things about themselves also. 

They weren’t so different after all…

And Prompto, after years of wondering if he belonged somewhere, was truly home. Comfortable in his own body and happy with the love of his life, the days coming up could only get better.

“What do you think we’re going to do for Halloween?”

Noctis curled his lover in tight and took a good long moment to cuddle. “Dunno. But let’s do something special for our witch… she’s had a tough time lately.”

“Agreed.” 

Most of the members of the family were being put to rights but there was still something haunting their witch...


	5. Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little focus on the witch of the group...
> 
> Will she push her fears away? Will she finally let herself be free of all of that worry that plagues her?
> 
> Iggy and Gladio will be there to make sure she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Witches
> 
> Also... there are some weird moments in this fic (the first sexy scene.) Not sure if it will be everyone's cup of tea but I was trying something out!

Mr. Alcai stood gazing down at the perfectly preserved body beneath the glass lid. So close and yet he felt so far away from the woman who laid against that pristine white silk. Only the best for his precious mouse…

“Hey.” Aranea called out from the doorway ever so softly. “You okay?” He had been down here more and more lately, watching the sleeping vessel with no soul and no life thrumming through her veins. Just an empty shell that he refused to animate just yet.

“Fine.” His fingertips trailed the glass just above her beautiful face. What he wouldn’t give to see her smile, or hear the gorgeous sound of her laughter rippling through the air. Just to hear her scold him one last time. 

Aranea approached very carefully and glanced down at the visage of the woman that she once knew. The empire had kidnapped her during their raid of the Crown City and brought her back for the ties she had to the royal family. She had spent nearly a year in the Keep’s dungeons but nothing ever happened to her because Mr. Alcai wouldn’t stand for it. “Wake her up. You deserve to be happy.”

“She doesn’t deserve to live in this world…” Not the way she would come back, not until he had made it all safer. That path had already begun thanks to Aranea’s quick thinking with Gladiolus’ offer and her own interest in a vampire. Granted, he had put Cindy in the female wolf’s path so as to pique her interest about intermonster relations. The fact that Prompto had been there the day of the broadcast was just a stroke of good luck.

Naturally he had had to spring it upon the poor boy during the ZA meeting, but now he was one step closer. Closer to bringing his love back. The Astral’s knew he wanted her back…

“She deserves to live with you. You love her and she loves you…”

“Was it real?” Could he claim that she had loved him when she had been in an inconceivable situation. He had just been a kind face that protected her, but could he truly claim her love?

Aranea smacked the amber eyed man hard on the arm. “Stop it. She loved you. You set her free and she returned. That is love. War is war, yes. But she loved you. That much I know.” That much they had all known. 

Without another word on the matter, sick of his self pity, the wolf left her witch to his thoughts and returned to her own beloved. It was nearing Halloween night, and with it the full moon. Tomorrow she would be wild beyond belief and unable to share the evening with her lover the way she wanted to, so she would be damned if she missed time with her tonight.

Mr. Alcai remained poised above the glass case, looking down at that face until the darkness came calling and he fell into a fitful sleep. Her soul that he called upon from time to time was particularly loud during the visit into his dreams that night. Their interaction was fitful…

Angry and desperate. 

So much so, that when he woke up to a fleeting touch across his jaw, his eyes flew open and nearly drowned in bright eyes that were trained on him. Her pale flesh was tinged red but other than that she was the same. “Told you to stop making me wait.” She purred against his chin, kissing her way up to his lips where the two of them relearned one another for a long, deep breath.

“I missed you Ardyn.” She grinned happily, curling her small frame against his larger one to be held the way he always used to hold her.

Stubborn thing. She never could do things on his time. Thank the Astrals. “I missed you my precious Mouse.” He breathed against her forehead, stroking his fingers through her hair. Ardyn wasn’t sure if this whole thing was real or not, but he would be happy to wait until morning to find out. For now she was a familiar weight in his arms that he had long ago memorized and he wanted to keep the feeling of her like this for a little while longer.

The next morning he knew it wasn’t a dream because laying beside him was his mouse, curled up in one of his sleep shirts and sleeping the day away while being wrapped around him at odd angles. “Never could wait…”

“Told you I wouldn’t.” She murmured in her half asleep state before crawling onto his chest and pinning him down to the bed.

He wasn’t going anywhere. Not that he wanted to…

For him, being in her arms was the only place that made sense. From here on out they would make the world make sense together. Just like she had always asked of him.

************

Far away from the ruckus that had invaded her home with a full moon on the rise and several creatures who were attracted to its call, herself included, ________ wandered out to the rooftop the night before All Hallow’s Eve.

The moon, in almost her full extravagant glory started the tune in her mind that lulled her into dreams of salt water and the ancient beast she once knew. Moonbeams danced down from the sky to stroke along her face, whispering soft words of encouragement that all would be well…

But how could it?

When she knew that her lovers wanted something of her that she just couldn’t give. Right?

“Oh Sister Moon… I beg thee to ensure I find the answers that will soothe both of my loves. The sea has sworn that they belong to me and I to them, but if I cannot provide them with what they want then how will they stay?” __________ hung her head as low as it could go, feeling just as defeated as she used to when the Priestess delivered her lashings after incidents that weren’t her fault.

The upraised marks across her back didn’t lessen with her powers, and were still a source of great distress for her. She didn’t like Ignis, nor Gladio, though they were both scarred, to gaze upon them. Those years had been so riddled with shame for not being what the Priestess believed she should have been. For causing trouble in a world that didn’t need it. She had been nothing but a waste of flesh, unfit for warmth or affection because of course she did not merit such blessings. Not when she was as horrible as she was.

No matter the promises that the sea gave, or her sister the moon, those hateful phrases were still branded into her psyche. Ignis and Gladiolus had fought valiantly to replace them with their own marks of love and devotion, but every now and then an old scar would grow sensitive and agitate the weaker thoughts around it.

Trust in me…

The sea called out to her even through the great distance that separated them. Their bridge was the moon and through her light the serpent’s words were delivered unto the weary soul who needed them. 

You said that they were for me… and I for them… but how can that be when they want more than I can give…

The gift of life. Something so pure and so precious, it was also her curse for the magic that lived inside of her. No witch had been able to conceive since receiving their powers, though Ignis swore up and down that he could sense her fertility at times. Lately she had noticed the changes in him when it came about. He remained close, often time became over protective even with the other members of the household. Other tells were his tendency to focus solely on her neck, and not necessarily to bite it, but he would smell her. Long deep breaths as if trying to inhale her skin through his nose.

Gladiolus wasn’t as tuned into the differences in her body at that time, so she was positive that Ignis was imagining everything, however in the past few months, Prompto had begun to take notice of a strange smell about her. Now he was tied to her through stronger magic, so it had begun to frighten her when he took notice.

Trust in me sister… trust in your mother…

The tears she had been holding at bay were now free, at the mention of the only being who had ever shown her kindness while she was growing up. Then came the darkness and the voice called but she was never able to see the gorgeous serpent without the light of the moon…

Then the light returned and the Astral’s disappeared. Her voice disappeared. Now it was a memory or a haunting sensation that visited her in her dreams. Much like the dreams that were calling her to slumber now, despite not wanting to go to them and awaken to disappointment. 

I do not know how to walk this path…

We will guide you. They, will guide you. Let them find you as they once did. Let them bring you home.

“Darling…” Ignis called through the night, his head peaking from the hatch that opened at the ceiling in the small attic room that led up to the roof. Gladio had built a sturdy ladder for her to reach the outside tower that was domed in save for the perimeter of the square structure. Right now that’s where she stood, facing the back yard, staring up at the moon.

Ignis propped open the door far enough so that Gladio could push his way through the almost too small opening for his shifted form and then climbed up himself. He motioned to Gladio to go lie in the tent, which was nothing more than a massive feather stuffed mattress, blankets, pillows and curtains draped around a semi-circular structure so that the illusion of privacy was there. In reality no one could see them up here, which was how __________ liked it. This was her haven. 

A lonesome howl took hold of the witch’s attention, prompting her to turn where she found both of her loves waiting for her. Gladiolus was curled at the head of her outdoor bed, his downy fur that deep chocolate brown that contrasted beautifully against the crimson sheets and pale silver pillows. 

He was a handsome beast. At least one hundred to one hundred and fifty pounds heaver and two feet longer than his human form, Gladio looked easily double that due to his thick mane of fur. Soft, endlessly long fur, that even tufted on his large pointed ears and beneath his muzzle, like a beard. 

Then there was her Ignis. Sleek and svelte like the predator he was, with haunting eyes and a smile that all but beckoned her nearer with just the threat of it tickling along his gorgeous mouth. In his mortality he had been a stunning visual specimen, but in his immortality he was a danger to her sanity in so many different ways. Had she not known him before the magic, it would have been near to impossible to determine if he lusted after her for blood or if his intentions were true. 

Perhaps that wasn’t entirely true. There were tells that he didn’t readily show the world, but she knew to look for. Or perhaps she was just being too sensitive as of late. Too concerned that her world was going to fall apart and she was looking for any and every sign that could be a hint. 

Come to me my Darling… Let me ease your fears. Ignis implored through their connection. His gaze remained trained on hers, and then for extra added effect, he held out a long, slender, pale hand and the battle to remain on her own where she had convinced herself it was safe, evaporated. 

“Iggy…” A plea, something desperate and frightened, she fell straight into his arms where he leaned down and took a heavy deep breath from the corner of her jaw and then up to her lips where his immediately landed.

There was no fighting this creature, no level of tactic she could throw at him, nor did she desire to. The beautiful thing about Ignis was that it was so blissfully easy to submit to him and feel like he was making everything better through touch alone.

Tonight she needed to be selfish and to indulge his tendency to take control of a situation. “I need you.” She whispered into the night, one hand curling into thick blond locks while the other reached down to stroke through the long fur of her wolf who was pressed against her back.

Ignis was pleased that his beautiful witch gave into him without a fight. He could feel her sorrow building, culminating into something that would drive her back to her solitude if he didn’t address it now. Words failed the three of them at times, but the action of one body to another, skin to skin, that never left doubts.

Gladiolus was quick to return to his spot at the head of the large pallet, acting as a pillow for their beloved, to which Ignis immediately laid her down once her long limbs were freed from the binds that cloth created. Dips, planes, curves, all in abundance, made up her soft physique that was rubbing itself against plush softness that currently ensconced each inch of her.

But Ignis knew what she wanted. “Darling…” He purred as he stripped from his tailored shirt and slacks, letting them drop carelessly to the ground because nothing in this moment mattered save her. Save the three of them. “Ssshhhh…” He eased himself down onto the padded mattress, kneeling between her parted thighs and then slowly pressing his weight against her until she was holding all of him amongst her curves. The heaviness of his body soothed the runaway emotions and when her kiss slowed to accept his pace, Ignis withdrew and gently slipped down to the heated center calling out to him.

The smell… 

The heat…

If he could drown himself in her taste he would gladly do so. “Relax my Darling… let us take care of you.” He implored her tenderly, running his hands up and down her quivering thighs as Gladio turned his face to hers.

The long, flat of his tongue started out with teasing licks just across her neck to end with a flicker across her ear lobe. Where Ignis’ tongue was smooth, Gladio’s was rough with far superior flexibility. When he licked he could tighten or lessen the force delivered against her sensitive locations, pulling soft whimpers or full blown shouts from her mouth. It was as that wickedly soft fur, flicking against her rib cage where his tail lay, and the stiff structure of his tongue brushing over her taut nipples, that Ignis slipped his mouth against her core and began to worship her with an undying fervor.

A low delicious groan, that sent her little toes curling against the man’s shoulder blade, stole away any further thoughts of abandonment. All that existed were her lovers and their devotion to her.

Taking their time, Ignis and Gladio brought the witch to the brink on more than one occasion, feeling her reach the pinnacle, only to retreat and strengthen their attack. By the end of too many denied orgasms to count, __________ was a sweaty, trembling mass of limbs that jerked and reacted to even the slightest caress. “Ready Darling?”

“Yes… yes please. Gods Iggy. Please…” Her fingers twisted into Gladio’s fur, her face buried against his neck as Ignis lowered his dangerous fangs to her saturated folds and ever so gently glided them along the abused flesh.

Blood bubbled at the top of the almost puncture causing her to writhe in frustration until the vampire had mercy upon her battered senses and stroked his smooth tongue up the wound with enough pressure to break the barrier of the skin. 

The witch cried out to the heavens above while Ignis fed on her, drawing his little lines and taking the blood into his mouth along with the combination of her juices until he reached from her opening to the little nub that was pulsing with desire. Careful not to hurt her, Ignis waited for her whimpers to die down as he finally let a single fang sink down into her clit. 

Gladio howled to the heavens upon the very moment that ________ released an earth shattering scream that went on for several moments as Ignis took his fill of her taste and the richness of her blood. Through their bond he felt the pressure of her walls clenched around his thick length, though he was nowhere near being inside of her, and after a few more pulls he too found his end.

Gladiolus was the first to return to his senses, after such an adventure and gently nuzzled Ignis for attention. Lifting his head, the dark blond glanced at his sweet witch completely passed out with her fingertips still gripping Gladio’s fur like a lifeline. They had completely worn her out.

Good. “Stay with her Gladio. Keep her warm. I’ll go get everyone moving.” 

Gladiolus grunted his approval and immediately curled around the slumbering woman who only rolled into his warmth and released a soft sigh. She was fast asleep. Ignis had taken just a little too much to leave her on this side of consciousness, but it was for a necessary cause. Her sleep had been fitful and it would be best if she was asleep for them to carry out their surprise.

After draping a blanket across his two lovers, the vampire quickly vanished back into the house and within a matter of minutes the entire operation was put in motion.

**********

Hot summer sun that was at its final descent across the sky, heated the bare flesh of _______’s back as she lay prone, face down amongst the waves. From childhood she had been able to hold her breath for long periods of time, and the sting of salt water that plagued most people, didn’t bother her. In fact she could see remarkably far and clearly into the water world below the waves.

The rise of the coral reefs that decorated the sea bed teeming with fluorescent aquatic animals along with the larger beasts that hunted their prey for as far as the eye could see. Anyone else would have been terrified to glimpse this hidden world that seemed too vast and too wild for mortal comprehension. But _______ was invigorated by it.

This was where she felt she belonged most.

Lulled by the waves and the simplicity of life beneath the ocean’s surface, the former priestess continued to watch with little concern to the world around her until something startled the creatures away. Something with unlimited power and ancient energy.

A shadow circled the ocean floor, kicking up sand and debris until the entire creature came into view. A long, curving serpent with a maw that could open and swallow ________ whole, and yet she did not move. She waited for its acknowledgement, giddy with excitement and once the beautiful creature spotted the tiny fleck that she created at the top of the water beneath the sun’s rays, up she came.

Up and up until her snout bumped against ___________’s chest and the two of them broke free of the water just far enough for the mortal girl to draw breath.

Blessed one… how I have missed you purred the sea serpent with a deep guttural tone.

Peace flooded every fiber of the witch’s person, her arms and legs curling around the scaled snout in the form of a hug. I’ve missed you. So much! Are you here to stay?

The serpent chuckled, which was a strange sound for a creature of this immense size to make. I am always with you my sweet girl. Sometimes you just cannot hear me, though I call for you.

I listen!

Again, the serpent laughed, though it was not at her poor girl’s expense. Just a statement of fact. Your thoughts are often loud my little one. So loud that you cannot even hear those around you. Though they endeavor to care for you. Do you understand that your fears are unfounded? Or do you doubt their devotion that was made for you?

___________ turned her head so that her cheek rested across the bridge of the creature’s nose while she contemplated her own heart. A heart that felt diluted with falsehoods that seemed real. Painfully real. I fear I am not enough.

My child? She scoffed with a mighty snort that blew salt water straight down the witch’s back and sent a chill up her spine. Not enough? Impossible.

But you cannot control their hearts…

No I cannot. But I can guide kindred spirits to find one another. I can believe in their goodness…

A mortal’s? You would give your trust to a mortal? She who shied away from the pitiful creatures who polluted and defiled her seas? Truly?

With an indignant huff, the serpent settled her muzzle back into the water so that it lapped over ________’s legs and arms as the sun began to set. The warmth of the water would be enough to keep the beloved daughter of the sea amongst the waves. Just a little longer daughter moon… I have missed her so. Called the beast, soaking in the warmth of her blessed child.

Words did not pass any further, nor did doubts or questions, instead the two lay floating above the surface of calm waters, listening for once to the call of their hearts and not the mind that plagued a dreamer’s soul. IT was as the night wore on that __________ felt the call of the darkness tugging at her to return, but she wasn’t ready to be without the serpent.

Promise you won’t leave…

I have never left my precious girl. I am here within you…

Always?

Forever my sweet one. I will be here, waiting to deliver unto you the gift of life that I have kept safe for you. Safe until the time is right.

Life? Time? What do you mean? But her eyes were growing far too heavy to remain opened. It was as the darkness came that she heard the final words that gave her hope.

They shall find my gifts that cast no shadow though they remain centered in the light of the moon upon the sand…

**********

Waking from her deep sleep, ________ awareness slowly came back to her with the sounds of crashing waves and the scents of salt and sun still lingering in the night air. Usually the sounds of the sea and sensation of condensation and salt in the air filled her with joy, but tonight she felt painfully hollow. Something…

Someone was missing. They were missing.

“Hey. She’s awake!” Prompto’s voice called out, drawing fatigued _____ eyes toward the open door of the beachside suite where a campfire was burning high into the multicolored evening sky. 

Noctis turned to look and smiled. “Hey. You’ve been out for nearly a day. You okay?” The King climbed up the short three steps to his witch’s prone form atop her king sized bed that was dressed in white and beige silks. They had come out to Galdin Quay, and rented one of the beach units down on the sand. Everything was pure luxury and their witch more than deserved it.

Still a bit delirious from such a long sleep, but refreshed for having had it, __________ smiled up at the reaper and took his hand so that he can help her gain her footing. “I’m fine.” She smiles up at the worried blue eyed man and quickly scans the area looking for the two men she had been dreaming about. The two that her mind was screaming at her to fine. It was such a strange sensation to feel so empty and yet so at peace. 

“They’re out walking on the beach. Said they just needed a moment.” Noctis shrugs and helps steady the poor woman who nearly trips over her own feet. She’s dressed in a flowing black dress with long sleeves to help fight off the cool night air that has rolled in off of the water.

And that’s when the witch heard it. The song she hasn’t heard beneath the full moon since the darkness came. Fifteen long years have passed but tonight it is stronger than it ever has been. 

Casting her gaze up to the moon who is shining brilliantly, massive and unyielding above the camp, ________ offers up a prayer.

Blessed mother, I thank you for calling to your impatient child… 

Then the sea calls out Run! And off she goes.

Iris, Ness, Prompto and Noctis turn back to the fire with smiles on their faces. “Do you think it worked?” Prompto whispered, having slept away most of his day locked in the dream of his witch to which Noctis also saw through his own connection to her. And to him.

Iris smiled and nodded, tossing the braided strands of Ignis, Gladio and _______’s locks into the fire. “Just a boost.” She whispered with a glint in her eyes.

All day, Gladio and Ignis had been communing with the sea, waiting for the call that Prompto said they should hear, and judging by the breeze that had finally joined them, the vicious serpent had sent up her call. “What’s the braid for?” Ness leaned against her girlfriend, watching the fire blaze peacefully in front of her.

Iris smiled. “It is a piece of each of them now bound... “

“Okay for real.” Ness scoffed, getting a snicker out of Prompto and Noctis.

Iris dropped the sage sounding tone and rolled her eyes. “It basically is pulling them together cuz that woman is so damn stubborn!” Honestly, her brother and Ignis had been devoted to her for years, even when she ran away! They had never and would never stop loving her. So if Iris needed to work a little bit of binding magic to make the other witch see reason, then she didn’t mind. Besides, it wasn’t anything that wasn’t true, otherwise it wouldn’t work.

Prompto leaned against Noctis and sighed. “Think it’ll really happen?”

Noctis ruffled the blond hair atop his zombie’s head and gave an affirmative nod. “What Leviathan wants, she gets. If she wants her daughter to have children, then her daughter is going to have children.” He kept his voice low because it was a secret to most that _________ wasn’t just a witch, touched by Leviathan’s magic, but she was actually the sea serpent’s daughter. A demi-god and all but immune to the rules of a witch’s magic.

No one really needed to know that except for their family, and one day when Ness was trusted completely, she and Iris would know. Until then the Reaper would keep silent.

With his eyes closed and his arm draped around Prompto, the two lovers cuddled together and felt a level of calm take them that hadn’t been present since monsters began to inhabit the world.

*****

“GLADDY! IGGY!” Desperation spurred her on, her throat on fire as she screamed for the two men in the distance. They were small entities, halted upon the sand and gazing back at her with the moon shining brightly behind them.

She had to get to them… had to pull them close and share her dream. Had to beg them to listen for the sea’s song that would call out to them…

These two men who she needed more than her own life! These men who she had pushed and pulled at for years because she was afraid of what she could be worth and what she meant to them. “Ig-gy! Glad-dy!” She huffed, stumbling onto the sand knees first but she got herself back up and kept going only to fall once more.

When she picked herself up out of the sand, she saw Ignis and Gladio running toward her with moonlight lighting up their path clear as day.

Without a single shadow to break up the powerful beam.

They have heard my song darling one… trust in them… trust in yourself.

“Darling!” 

“Baby!” Gladio threw himself onto the sand in front of you and shortly after you felt Ignis impact with Gladio’s back and tackle both of you to the ground.

Tears, kisses, and desperate touches turn into more without a care in the world to those who could come upon them. 

“I love you both…”

“We love you Darling.” Ignis whimpers around her neck, sinking his fangs deep as he slides home inside of her, the thick skirt hiked around her waist in his haste to be against her.

Gladio rolled the two so that Ignis was on his back and his witch was straddled above him. “Baby…” A plea to be close, one that she didn’t deny him.

Ignis came with a roar after a few twists of thick hips and then Gladio was lifting her, filling her up from behind as Ignis continued to languidly drink from the teeth marks dented around her nipple. 

“Gladdy… hard.” She whimpered through clenched teeth, braced on her arms above Ignis as her wolf began to take her with hard, fast thrusts. 

There was nothing gentle, and yet this was perhaps the most cared for she had ever felt. Each man seemed to be trying to reach inside of her and claim the parts of her heart she had tried so desperately to hide away, even though she had always belonged to them. Would always belong to them.

___________ lost count of where she began and Gladio and Ignis ended, but it just didn’t matter. Nothing mattered until they were all three spent, wrapped in one another in the wet sand, panting and sobbing at the rush of emotion that finally caught up to them. 

It wasn’t until the tide reached further up onto the beach that Gladio got up to his feet, and pulled his witch up against his bare body. At some point their clothing had been washed away out to sea along with _______’s dress. Ignis was next up on his feet, standing in front of his two lovers in an attempt for privacy. Not that Gladio needed any, but their love didn’t appreciate being nude in front of others.

“Iggy?”

“Yes my love?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Ignis stopped and turned at the precise moment that Gladio ground to a halt so that both of them could impress upon this stubborn woman, that yet again, she need not apologize. “Baby,” Gladiolus chuckled, the moonlight catching in his dark brown hair that gave it a glow much like a halo. “If you apologize one more time I’m going to spank you.”

“I’m going to let him…” Ignis grinned, which finally got a laugh out of the woman in Gladiolus’ arms. “And watch.”

She blushed profusely at the prospect of Gladio spanking her until her bottom was bright red in front of Ignis, again, a deep breath that pushed away the tension in her shoulders was released. There was one more step to tonight, and even though she wasn’t entirely sure that it would work, she reached out for Ignis’ hand and brought it to her lips before kissing Gladio’s cheek. “I’m ready.” Were the only two words that needed to be said.

Ignis went into Gladiolus’ arms to be held, nuzzling his face against her nape and feeling Gladio reciprocate the gesture against both of them. None of them said a word, instead they let the sea say it for them.

Blessed are you my precious ones… deliver upon this world your legacy… and mine…

**********

*Two weeks later*

WeWoTv was going strong broadcasting the new programs from M.A.P.A.’s various programs, and each person in _________’s household was taking part in the festivities at the center, helping when and where they could during the week.

Then there were glorious Sundays where everyone got a day off to do absolutely nothing save, lay around and relax. Even Noctis, who had traded his shift with Luna for her Monday overnight on collecting souls. Surprisingly, Mondays were busy.

Unfortunately something called to the Reaper late on Sunday afternoon that even he couldn’t ignore. Displeased to be called away from the cuddle bug attached to him, he let the voice bring him to the place it was waiting but what surrounded him was not darkness or a disappointing sterile hospital room, it was the hazy blue surroundings of the beyond.

It had to be a mistake…

He didn’t have the right to guide souls. Did he?

Welcome little reaper… King of Light… he who is touched by my power… he who will do my will…

Noctis closed his eyes to absorb the familiar voice and felt the power within his soul swell, cresting against the sharp edges of his curse until they were blunt and nonlethal. When the waters calmed, his blue eyes drew open and glanced down at the brilliant white light pouring out of his fingertips with two thick scales in each palm. 

Playing across the shimmering surface, Noctis beheld a beautiful story of what was to come…

Two sweet angels with mixed features of both of their parents and the blessing of their grandmother to guide them.

“Time to go home you two.” He whispered to the fleeting images playing before his eyes with a smile on his face. And then, he disappeared to return the precious souls to their soon to be mother and fathers..

Once again their family was about to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thought for the Witch's back story and how she met Iggy and Gladio.
> 
> If you would be interested let me know! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
